Enemy From Within
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP! WHo will save HEctor when he falls into the enemies trap and is wounded? Achilles enters Troy? What will happen when he's discovered? Who will be the next to fall?rnHA AB
1. A Friend Falls A Foe Rises

**Title: Enemy from Within  
****Chapter 1 … A Friend Falls – A Foe Rises  
**Rated PG-13 (caution : some violent parts)  
Movies: Troy  
Author: Andorian Ice Princess

**Summary:** Hector's chief army general and friend Dionysus is murdered and a new man with a dark agenda for Troy is appointed to take his place. But a feared warrior named Achilles comes with a warning about the new general. Who will Hector trust? And why is Briseis drawn to this stranger named Achilles? Will Hector learn the truth in time? Or is all of Troy and her inhabitants doomed? (H/A A/B P/H)

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this Troy story don't belong to me…sadly…but any of the other names are mine and if they bear resemblance to anyone living or dead it is merely coincidence. (except for the city names which come directly from a map of Ancient Greece). This story is written for pleasure and not for profit. Oh and for any history buff's one of which I am **not** please excuse any inaccuracies as I am but a humble servant to my keyboard – so don't fret just enjoy!

**NOTE 1: **I am not a romantic writer so I will leave those stories on this site to those who do that best. This is an action story with some romance (hehe)…so I hope you'll enjoy my humble attempts and review if you like my hard work. I hope you'll be at least entertained.  
**NOTE 2: **I write long chapters with depth and detail and the worst reviews I get are from stupid readers who just want to complain about the length. Please if you don't like stories with lots of detail and length then just go elsewhere. It's very disheartening to read reviews that criticize the hard work rather than thank for it.  
**NOTE 3:** Dionysus is my reoccurring character that will show up in a few of my Troy stories. He has no set timeline and is not related to the god (Dionysus) with the same name. Remember this is based on the characters **NOT** the movie. If you can't remember that then please move along:)

"Hector behind you!"

"Dionysus your left!"

"Hector your sword!"

"Hector take mine!"

"Kyrios your back!"

Hector felt the enemies sword open up a small tear on his forearm just as he was given the sword. He countered on his right heel and was able to deliver the death blow to his opponent. He drew a few more deep ragged breaths into his weary lungs and then continued to fight the two men before him. He felt another at his back and turned to see his friend, Dionysus, deliver another fatal strike as the other opposing man was about to fell Hector from the left.

"We have the victory my lord and with fewer casualties this time," Dionysus said they watched a few more skirmishes still continuing. "They'll not make war with Troy again my lord."

"That's because there are no more men left to fight in these surrounding nations," Hector said with a weary sigh before he spat to the ground. "I long for better times."

"We have known peace for many years Hector," Dionysus said in a soft tone. "Don't let these last few ordeals blind you of that future hope once again."

"I just don't understand what is driving these smaller towns to such madness. Is there an unseen force at work against us?"

"Isn't there always?" Dionysus quipped. "But I think this will be the last one. And to be very honest Hector, Elaeus is not a small city. Her King was a great man who…"

"Led his small army foolishly against mine!" Hector spat in return. "And he had nothing to gain and no motive to strike. There is something else at work here I feel it but I cannot see it."

"Do you expect a retaliation?"

"From who? The women?" Hector replied in sarcasm. "Even the Prince is dead, the King will die soon and his army generals all are here lying in their own blood on the battle field. There is no one left to avenge them."

"Come Hector," Dionysus said as the other army leaders headed for them, slowly walking over their slain. "This war is over. Let's ride for home. Put this trouble out of your thoughts."

Hector watched his friend and most trusted general head to his men and then turned his gaze into the distance. There was something evil watching him and he could feel the presence but couldn't figure out what the motive could be for it's being there. Sure there was the odd kingdom that would come to challenge the strength and might of Troy but all had fallen and the land lay quiet up until now. There had been one great battle at the site of Sectus but that was two years ago and things had quietened down after that. Some said because the great general of Sectus was defeated because he was betrayed by his closest army general but rumors were that that man had died along with all the army of Sectus; a city which lay desolate even now.

"Something…" Hector whispered into the air as he started to slowly head for his waiting horse. "I know there is something out there…but what…what is plotting against us and this land? And who? Who is it that is taking their silent revenge? And how long will they stay silent?" Hector finished his one man question tirade and joined his men as they headed for Troy. His mind raced with various answers – none satisfying or resolving.

"Think of what awaits us back home Hector," Dionysus said with a broad smile.

"You mean our women?" Hector smiled back.

"One for you and three for me," he laughed running a hand through his dark hair.

"We ride for Troy!" Hector shouted to his men as they started to race for home.

**………………**

"My lord Achilles we lost him," the young man panted as he rushed up to the golden warrior beside the small stone alcove.

Achilles turned on his heel and spat. "Where?"

"We lost him at least a days ride from here my lord."

"Where Andreas?" Achilles said in anger, turning to him with a mad stare. "Where is Remac? For where he is, there his evil master is!"

"My lord the stories say that Stoas is dead. Died two years ago. He fell when Sectus fell. Remac must have a new master."

"I know the stories and they are false! Stoas is alive and is plotting with someone against whatever King he now falsely claims to serve; plotting with some evil entity to enrage these smaller towns to war." Achilles snapped in anger. "So wherever he is, that city and all it's people are in mortal danger."

"My lord why are you so worried about a strange ci…"

"It's not the city that worries me Andreas," Achilles replied; turning to him with a deep frown. "I owe Stoas a death stroke and I intend to take it – one way or another. He betrayed and murdered King Ionis, a personal friend. We need to find him!"

"I'll not fail you again my lord," Andreas said as he rushed for his horse.

Achilles watched him leave and let out a deep sigh. "What large city is nearest here?"

"Troy my lord."

"_Troy_," Achilles whispered with a distant gaze. "Was that not the city that was the closest when Sectus fell and Stoas was then presumed dead? Was that not the city that Stoas always vowed revenge against?"

"Yes my lord. But if Stoas is there and you go he will surely know your face and run once more. Then we might never find him alive."

"Then I will go in disguise," Achilles called out firmly as he headed for his horse. "For as long as Stoas breathes air the people of Troy have no chance of life."

**………………**

"Hector!"

"Dionysus!"

The two men greeted in a warm, hearty embrace amidst a roomful of joyfully shouting men.

"You did it my lord."

"We both did it Dionysus. With you by my side we are undefeated!" He shouted raising his sword and once evoking a mighty shout from the men. "I shall reward all my faithful party leaders," he said drawing them close. "Kyrios you and Patras fought bravely once again. You two are turning out to be a fine addition to the Trojan army."

"You honour us my lord," both men said with a bow. "You took us in a few years ago and Troy is now our home. We are honoured to defend her with our lives," Kyrios said with a half hearted smile, his evil mind plotting against the good Prince even as he stood and bowed before him.

"Rise my friends," Hector said making the two men before him rise up. "Let us celebrate."

"Why the long face, you'll be with her soon," Dionysus said sitting himself down beside Hector and lightly patting him on the back.

"I am glad this is over," Hector commented with a faint smile. "And I am glad you are here with me."

"Came close a few times did we not?" Dionysus added with a sigh.

"Too close," Hector lightly laughed. "But there is no one I would trust with my life more than you on the field."

"The men here would die for you without hesitation and you know it," Dionysus reassured him.

"And I fear that the most," Hector said rubbing his weary eyes.

"Do you fear retribution?"

"I always fear the unknown Dionysus," Hector replied with a firm answer. "The man with the unuttered plot, the King with the unseen force at his beckon. I fear what will fall us without a fight."

"May that day never come," Dionysus answered, grabbing a cup and holding it into the air. "But tonight…" he smiled at Hector. "Tonight we celebrate."

"Tonight," Hector said taking a drink from his cup. He placed the up on the table and stood up. "But I will fear for my life if I am late in getting upstairs," he smiled.

"I'll give your regards to the men," Dionysus told him as he turned to leave. "Give our regards to Andromache."

Hector smiled broadly as he turned on his heel and swiftly headed for the staircase that would lead him to his bed chamber and his waiting wife.

Dionysus turned back to the men, unaware of a set of dark evil eyes watching him intently from the corner. Watching and waiting for the moment to strike.

That moment wasn't far away.

**………………**

Hector hurried upstairs and carefully pushed the door to their royal bedchamber open. Even now, after one full year of marriage, his heart still started to race at the thought of his wife's naked body waiting for him. He peered inside and noticed she wasn't in his sight.

"Andromache?" He called out softly.

"Here my Prince," she said walking up to him, clad only in a very sheer robe. "Waiting for my victorious Prince to come home safely to me."

"Every day I come home to you is an even better day," he said pulling her close.

"You smell like war," she mumbled into his ear. "Let us bathe," she said taking his hand and leading him to a small steam filled room. "Just drawn."

"Are you trying to seduce me my Princess?" Hector said in a low husky tone.

"Is it working?" She asked with a coy smile as she slowly drew the sheer material off her body.

"Very much so," he said pulling her close. "The bath can wait."

**………………**

"I wish I had been there today," Paris moaned to Helen as they sat at the far end of the table after Hector had just left.

"You were there in spirit my love," Helen whispered back.

Paris, however, listened to the stories of the brave soldiers and in his heart he longed to be right in the midst of the battle with them; beside his brother; defending Troy instead of waiting for them to come back victorious.

"It will never be soon enough for me," he said standing up in anger. "I can't listen to this anymore."

Helen quickly stood up and hurried after Paris as they headed into the cold night air of the palace's inner gardens.

"I know I have disappointed my father by not showing more interest in the affairs of war," Paris moaned as he slumped down onto one of the cold stone benches, Helen right beside him. "I want to learn. I have been practising."

"I have never seen you practise with the sword," Helen commented.

"Not the sword, the bow," Paris admitted with a sheepish glance. "Something as well not as manly. I'll never be on the front line…never…"

"Never say never my love. For one day you might command this army instead of fighting in it."

"Maybe," he whispered, his warm breath lingering in the cool night air surrounding them. "Maybe one day. Then maybe my father will be proud."

**………………**

"How far is Troy from here Achilles?" Achilles servant Andreas asked as they rode on into the night.

"We stop first at the ruins of Sectus," Achilles replied in a low tone. "I have to look upon his grave. Something I failed to do in the past and should have done sooner."

"But the city is in ruins. Even now, two years later, she has not been rebuilt and only scavengers call her home. Thieves and dishonourable men inhabit her. There is danger there."

"I have no quarrel with them but if they give me trouble they shall receive it in return. In the palace I was told there was a passageway that led to a secret chamber where Stoas stored all his military secrets and battle plans. It is this room we need to find."

"But my lord Achilles, if he knew that anyone else knew then…"

"He doesn't know that I know Andreas and that I am hoping will work to my advantage. The only other one that knew about it is Stoas."

"But my lord, then if only Stoas knew, who told you? Surely he didn't."

"_Aries_."

**………………**

"Awake so soon my love?" Andromache whispered into the ear of her slowly stirring husband.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you," Hector whispered back.

"What troubles you? The war? You were victorious?" Andromache said pulling herself further into the warm embrace of her husband.

"Yes…I know," he said pushing himself away and heading for the open window. Andromache watched him leave and felt a slight frown cross his face. They had only been married for one year but even now Andromache felt there were parts of her husband she might never know.

"I grow weary of war," Hector sighed as he gazed down upon his men celebrating; finally feeling the warmth of his wife's hands upon his bare muscular chest. "I grow weary of the sounds of the men dying, the women crying for their husbands, fathers and sons to come back to them, and the curses of King's for the end of their short lived legacy. I long for peace."

"It will come," Andromache said as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder, drawing her warm naked body further into the folds of his garment. "You will bring peace to this land again my love. It will be by your hand."

"That is my dream," Hector said with a weary sigh. "We have already secured King's on our side for that future, but not enough. We need them all."

"They will all bend to you my love," Andromache whispered into his ear.

Hector slightly smiled as her breath tickled his ear and he turned his loving gaze and peered deep into the dark pools before him. "You make me a King with your words," he whispered; pulling her close and crushing her naked flesh against his. "Make me a King with your love."

Andromache gently wrapped her fingers around his strong neck and lowered his lips to hers and started to gently feel the heat between them starting to grow. She knew inside there were parts of him she would come to learn about even many years from now, but his love for her was as certain as the air they both breathed. She felt him pick her up in his strong arms and carry her back to their waiting bed and carefully lowered her beneath his strong powerful body. There was hesitation on her part when she first learned of her marriage arrangement, but every day hence proved to her the choice was right.

**………………**

"Do they suspect a thing?" A hushed voice asked another dark figure in a small dimly lit room.

"Nothing at all," a smug voice replied. "My plan is without error."

"Your plan is taking a long time."

"Shut it Remac! I grow tired of your whining every day. We had to wait. I had to gain Prince Hector's trust, show him, show them all that I can be a trusted general as much as Dionysus. I have waited long enough however. Two years and…"

"And no one has come looking for you my lord."

"They have no reason," the man formerly named Stoas remarked. "They all think I am dead. Those stories were effective. Did you retrieve what I asked you for?"

"I have it hear my lord," Remac said drawing out a small dagger from his dark cloak.

"And are you sure no one saw you ride to or from Sectus?"

"My lord I was careful. Not an eye saw me."

"Except the gods," Stoas now called Kyrios cursed softly. "Aries knew my secret."

"You did his bidding and he left us alone as promised."

"To make a promise with a God is to ensure mortal misery. I have to watch every day. But the time is now. I grow tired of waiting. These smaller strikes were the perfect diversion. Once I gain Hector's trust it will be just a matter of time before I rule all this land, Troy included."

**………………**

"What happened between you and Stoas my lord? I know you were a good friend to Ionis but I sense there is something more you are not telling me?" Andreas asked Achilles as they headed for Sectus under the cover of night.

"You are a very wise man for your age Andreas," Achilles remarked. "A woman," Achilles replied softly.

"A woman?" Andreas asked with a frown. "I never heard bef…"

"The story was never told. I was a fool and so was she. I took a chance and gave her my heart, but so had another. She loved me and cursed Stoas. But Stoas had the favor of the gods because he did their bidding and so the gods cursed us and Stoas…the swine he slit her throat as I…as I believed his tale and went to fight a war for him. A war that was a mockery and when I returned she lasted long enough to…"

"To what my lord?" Andreas dared to ask.

"To curse our love forever," Achilles finished with a heavy sigh. "I vowed then that I would never love again and as long as both of us drew breath I would hunt him and repay the debt I owe him. A debt of blood. I know he draws breath, my dreams are haunted by his taunts and her screams. I need to avenge her and find peace. I need my revenge."

"Will you ever love again my lord? Ever take the chance to try?" Andreas wondered.

"Never," Achilles said softly. "I will never take that chance again."

**………………**

Briseis slowly made her way towards the temple every night as she had for the past many months. She was about to take her vows in a few short weeks and although she knew she wanted to dedicate her life to serving Apollo, something inside her also longed for love. It was a burning inside that sometimes was so strong is gave her pains in her heart and her thoughts. Her spirit was agitated tonight and she felt that if she were in the temple it might calm down. She entered the still room and headed for the table that held a variety of already burning candles. She retrieved one and then headed for the open window and cast her gaze in the direction of a foreign kingdom. She felt a gust of air, that was surprisingly warm, put out the candle and hold her in place in the now even more dimly lit room, her eyes fixed in the distance.

"Briseis?" Came the soft voice of a priest as he entered the room behind her.

She turned with a faint gasp and then let out a small smile. "Lost in thought Matiaus," she quickly told him. "There is a warm wind…"

"A warm wind? You must be mistaken, the air tonight is cool," the older man said with a smile.

Briseis turned back to the window and offered up a small frown, not knowing in the distance rode a man cloaked in black, a man that somehow held the key to her destiny, a man she thought only in her dreams.

"I must be warm from supper still," she replied and then made her way to the alter. "Or maybe it's from all the heated stories of war."

"Yes the victory for Prince Hector today was great indeed. May Apollo smile upon us always with favor and protection."

"I pray for that as well," Briseis whispered into the night. "For that and more."

**………………**

"When do we strike?" Remac asked in a hushed tone.

"Hector won a great battle today. Now he must be shown the price of victory. We move tonight."

"But won't that be a bit soon? They are liable…"

"Then let Troy take revenge on our enemies…I want them to think it was revenge from Elaeus. For the this way they'll focus their attention on a land far from here; a land already desolate with no way to search for those remaining; while their true enemy is one that dines at the same grand table with them. Make it happen!" Kyrios hissed as he turned swiftly and left the small room.

"I better get my reward," Remac called out after him in a hushed tone.

"That and more. Don't fail me tonight."

"This better be worth the money I was promised," Remac cursed himself silently as he slowly made his way through a darkened tunnel and then headed for the gate that led into the courtyard. He stopped when he heard faint voices talking. He silently cursed as he recognized the voice of Paris. Him he could not afford to run into. So instead he leaned against the wall and waited until they left. He would be waiting some time.

**………………**

Hector slowly woke from his sleep and gazed down at the beauty on his bare chest. He let out a sigh that caused his wife to stir in her sleep. He gently brushed her forehead with his lips and then regrettably removed himself from the warm bed and carefully made his way out of their bedchamber and then down to the room some of his men were still lingering.

"Finished already?" Dionysus teased.

"Just giving myself a break," Hector smiled as he sat down on the bench across from his friend.

"In all the years I have known you I have only known you to fret over a war a few times, but they were bigger than this one."

"There is something," Hector frowned. "I just…"

"Well it must be something for you to come down here with us instead of…"

"I need to ask you something," Hector interrupted him. "When we first entered Elaeus did you see any sign of the royal family?"

Dionysus leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. "Come to think of it no. Even after Kprios and I stormed the palace I…why? What do you suspect?"

"The same as the last. Remember the stories of the fall of Sectus? How their King was betrayed by a close friend and his family murdered in their sleep?" Hector asked in a low tone.

"Heard the rumors but since there was no real proof it was decided it was just tales of wayward slaves."

"Maybe…" Hector said with a frown. "My friend I trust you the most. I need something from you…"

"When should I leave?"

"Sectus is downed…there is nothing there but ruins," Dionysus informed him.

"There must be something…"

"Why not wait Hector," Dionysus started. "Wait and see what happens. If these feelings are still inside you in a few days I will go then. Rest Hector. You have been through many battles and much stress in the past few months."

"Maybe you're right," Hector sighed. "I will take your advice my friend. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Dionysus said as he watched his friend take his leave back to the royal bed chamber. He leaned back and let his back rest on the cold stone wall and let out a long sigh. He knew that Hector always trusted his instincts and those instincts were usually right. He even at times defied the gods rights and went with his own and was proved victorious. If Hector felt something wrong then he believed him.

"Krystos," he said summoning his servant. "I have a favor I need from you."

**………………**

"Come it's getting late," Paris said finally standing up a few hours later. "I feel my mind will be at peace in a few days."

"They will be having a festival then," Helen reminded him with a smile.

"Ah yes," Paris said taking Helen into his arms and mocking dancing in the courtyard. She started to laugh and then he followed and then they quickly noticed a light from above lit and some angry footsteps heading their way.

"Time to leave," he said taking her by the hand and rushing them through a doorway just as of the army men rushed into the courtyard.

"Paris," the man sighed as he noticed the robe left by Helen and the royal wine goblet on a nearby shelf. The older man let out a heavy sigh and then headed back inside.

**………………**

The slamming of the door abruptly woke Remac from his half hearted slumber and he felt himself slam to the floor just as the outer door closed and all was still once more. He quickly opened the door and peered into the cool night air. When he saw no one he pushed himself through the small door opening and then stealthily crept along the side of the darkened stone wall until he came upon a slightly opened door and then stopped

Remac could feel his heart racing against the cold blade of the knife in his breast pocket but knew that to turn back now and defy Kyrios would mean his certain death. Yet he had pledged his life to Kyrios and knew that by Dionysus death he would be rewarded beyond his dreams. He took a deep breath, silently moved past the doorway and continued on to the sleeping area of Dionysus, Hector's best friend and most trusted army general. He made it to the quarters of Dionysus, swiftly grabbed the small steel blade in his evil fingers and then pushed himself inside where the large man lay sleeping.

**………………**

Briseis slowly made her way back to her room and lay down quietly on her bed. Her eyes once again cast themselves in the direction of a foreign land. "Who is coming?" She whispered as she finally let sleep overtake her.

**………………**

Achilles felt himself growing more weary as the night progressed but knew they had to keep going. "What kind of city is Troy?" Achilles asked softly.

"It's a grand city my lord," Andreas replied. "Full of prosperity, beautiful women and the finest army commanded by a fine leader – Hector."

"I have heard the name," Achilles commented. "To meet such a fine leader would be worth it indeed. But I fear for them."

"Then we must make haste my lord. For evil never sleeps."

"That's what I am afraid of."

"My lord you are never afraid of anything. What do you really fear?"

"Blood will be shed and we will be too late."

**………………**

Dionysus's sleep was agitated as his mind raced with terrible thoughts of what he feared were future renderings. He saw his friends dying at the hands of a dark stranger and the gods powerless to stop. Or uninterested. That thought disturbed him even more. He opened his weary eyes, thinking he had heard a faint noise and then turned over onto his side, his back to the door, something Hector had told him never to do. But with the weariness from battle and the wine in his system, sleep quickly overtook him once more and he failed to catch drift of the danger lurking in his room.

**………………**

Andromache felt Hector stirring restlessly beside her and started to feel his body temperature rise. She knew him to have nightmares after the battles but this one was different. He had lost very few men and the victory was swifter than the last few. Still something haunted his dreams even now. Something was stirring and it was evil. She felt it as well but wasn't sure the source. Thinking it was just her husband's agitation getting the best of her, she once again snuggled into his warm embrace and closed her eyes. She had remembered their first meeting, how nervous and angry she was at the same time. She had vowed in her heart that she would never love a man that she was just given to without seeming just cause. But she had been proven wrong. Hector had worked so hard to make her feel welcome and loved right from the start and although their first few months were fraught with fights and sometimes bitter words, she knew that love in the end would conquer all. And it had. For she knew their lives now were bound together as one. In this life or the next. That happy thought carried her into the night, despite the agitation of her husband beside her. She prayed that morning would come swiftly.

**………………**

Remac made his way closer to the large sleeping man, the piece of silver fixed firmly in his grasp. He noticed Dionysus turn over onto his side and then go still once more. Remac quietly made his way closer and then stood within feet of his sleeping victim. He raised the knife and with a swift thrust aimed for Dionysus vital organ and plunged the knife into the left side of his back.

Dionysus felt the blade starting tear through his flesh and immediately turned over to face a cloaked figure staring down at him with evil in his eyes.

"You are the first…the rest of Troy will lay beside you when he is finished…" Remac whispered as he turned and started to flee out of the sleeping chambers.

Dionysus knew with each second as his precious life blood flowed him the wound that death was imminent. But he had to warn Hector. He crawled on bloody hands to a nearby table and started to write the message of doom he was given. Dark circles started to form and his breath grew shallow, his body started to burn and his lifeforce started to fade more rapidly. Dionysus fell himself falling to the floor and finally collapsed in a dying heap on the stone tiles.

"Hector…" he whispered in vain. "I…failed…you…my…friend…" were the last words he spat into the air.

Well do you like it so far? I would really appreciate a few tiny reviews to let me know you want me to continue. Again I am not a romance writer and am not a history buff, but I do like to try to entertain. Please let me know if I should post more. Thanks so much…


	2. Whispers and Lies

**Title: The Enemy from Within  
****Chapter 2 … Whispers and Lies**

**AN: **Thanks so much for the reviews so far. They make the time I take from my busy day and family all worth it. I'll try to give you regular updates. Oh and for the history buffs' thanks for the kind words! Love you all!

Hector arose early the next morning only to find Andromache already up and leaning against one of the stone pillars, letting her body bathe in the warmth of the sun, her eyes cast far into the distance.

"Sleep well my love?" Andromache asked in a soft tone.

"I'm sure it will be better in a few days," he said walking up to her and standing beside her and gazing along with his wife into the lands of Troy before them.

"What happened out there Hector?" Andromache asked looking at him with a small squint of her dark eyes.

"Men died. Thankfully not many of ours but enough to cover the ground in red."

"But something enough to make you restless all night."

"I am sorry if I kept you up," Hector told her in a soft tone.

"It was nothing. Made me think of our first few weeks together," she remarked with a soft smile.

"Then I was nervous about other things," Hector admitted.

"Like what? I was the one taken from my home and…"

"And for that I told you…" he said taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"Hector I am not mad at you. I was angry at first but not now…not anymore. I too was nervous at the beginning to mention anything about your restless sleeps but these last few times have been different."

"War is a hard thing my love," he said moving closer to his wife. "I am glad we have at least a few days rest. I want to spend my time with you and talking about our own future plans."

"Future plans?" Andromache asked with a shy smile. "What future plans?"

"Our ride to the oasis of course," Hector quickly recounted.

Andromache looked up at him and smiled. They had talked about starting a family but inside she knew she wasn't ready yet. Hector knew that and respected her enough to wait for her to broach the subject. But she also knew that her husband did like to tease her and unlike before it didn't bother her anymore.

"And when do we leave for this oasis?"

"As soon as you are ready. I will bring father up to speed and then we can go. Dionysus will take care of the men, but I feel that things should quiet down for now."

"Do you believe that? Because last night you had uncertainty," she reminded him kindly.

"I still have some lingering doubts, but Dionysus said for me to give it a few days and these feelings should pass."

"He is a good man."

"A good friend," Hector mumbled. "He is right," Hector sighed. "We will take the journey and then when this passes we shall plan the festival."

"I know Paris is looking forward to it," Andromache mentioned.

"As always," Hector smiled. "Let's get some breakfast."

**………………..**

"My lord it is morning."

"I didn't mean to sleep for so long Andreas," Achilles said with a half yawn as he rubbed his eyes and gazed in the direction of the ruins of Sectus.

"What awaits us there?"

"A message and a warning," Achilles replied.

"From who?"

"The dead."

**………………..**

"Another success my son," Priam said as he greeted is son with a warm embrace.

"Another kingdom fell to the greatness of Troy father," Hector answered warmly. "Another kingdom that won't be attacking us for some time to come."

"And the men?"

"Less casualties this time," Hector said as he slowly walked with his father back to the throne and sat down beside his father as Paris entered the room and walked up to them.

"Paris welcome your brother for he comes back to us victorious."

"I already have," Paris said in a somewhat glum tone.

"What is the matter?"

"Paris wanted to come."

"I should have been let!" Paris spat to his brother.

"Paris mind your tone," Priam reprimanded his son. "Hector knows you aren't ready for…"

"He never gives me the chance," Paris said sharply. "He gives others a chance and not his own…"

"Paris it is enough for me to worry about trained soldiers on the field much less worried about my own flesh who isn't trained."

Paris saw the pain in his brother's eyes and heard the anguish in his voice and knew not to press the issue.

"Hector was only looking out for your…"

"I know," Paris remarked glumly. "I just long to tell stories of my own," he said sitting down on the other side of his father.

"Paris when you are ready I will be honoured to have you by my side. But until then I want you to prac…"

"I do," Paris answered. "I practise all the time."

"Tell me about Elaeus," Priam said to Hector. "Her King…"

"Didn't come out to meet us, in fact the only ones that led the army were what appeared to be frightened men. It was less a victory in that sense. But still…"

"What is it my son?" Priam asked noting the change in Hector's expression.

"Just found it odd father," Hector said with a forced smile. "Nothing more. I am just tired of war is all."

"My sons, in a few days we will have the festival and then we will work to secure peace once again."

"It will come father," Hector said firmly.

**………………**

"Is it done?" Kyrios asked Remac as they met in a secret room behind a few of the palace walls.

"Hector's most trusted friend is dead my lord," Remac answered with an evil smile.

"Did you take care of everything else?"

"When his body is found all traces will lead back to the King of Elaeus."

"And since he is by now dead then they will close the matter, appoint me in Dionysus's place and then we'll work to put into place the rest of our plan. It cannot fail," Kyrios told him with an evil smile.

"My lord _you _cannot fail," Remac said as he greedily eyed the small purse that Kyrios pulled from his cloak and placed it in his hands. "Thank you."

"More to come. Now leave before we are found. Remember we cannot be seen in public together for at least a few days. We will meet in secret."

"Are you sure no one will suspect a thing?"

"There is no one left to suspect," Kyrios said in a low tone. "And if anyone should come looking for me he'll lie beside the others that have tried before."

"My lord there was one man during that war who knew you. One man that perhaps didn't believe the stor…"

"_Achilles_," Kyrios hissed. "I told you to never remind me of him! Now leave."

"Yes my lord," Remac replied in misery as he quietly took his leave.

Kyrios leaned back on the cold stone wall and closed his eyes. "_Achilles_…" he whispered in an angry tone. "You are to blame for all this…it was your fault that it happened…_her _blood is still on your hands."

Kyrios started to head back to his quarters, his mind still fixed on Achilles and the last time they ever locked eyes with each other.

**…………………**

_"Stoas!" Achilles shouted as he raced back to the burning city of Sectus. "Stoas!" The loud booming voice to this day still rang in his ears. _

_Kyrios closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of her screams, her calls for help._

_"Achilles…" she called out in a dying voice._

_"No…" Achilles cried as he held her dying body in his bloody arms. "You cannot leave me like this. Stoas…"_

_"It's too late Achilles," Stoas laughed to the kneeling hero. "Her blood and this people is on your head."_

_"The army is here…your fate is already sealed! I'll see you in Hades!"_

_"In Hades…" Achilles distant voice still sounded in his head._

"Curse you Achilles," Kyrios said as he slowly made his way back into his bed chamber and gazed at the sleeping woman still in his bed. "You will always haunt my dreams. But as long as your attention is fixed elsewhere I can take my revenge."

Kyrios stripped himself of his garment and then carefully moved himself into bed beside the sleeping woman, the woman who if needed would be able to testify to his being with her all evening. That is if Prince Hector was even looking for his friend.

**……………….**

"Your men deserve the rest my son," Priam said as he and Hector walked to the open area of the palace throne room. "You must do the same. What plans do you have?"

"I am taking Andromache with me to the oasis. A few days there and this madness will be behind us all. Watch over Paris," Hector sighed. "I know he is still bitter about the fact that I won't let him come."

"He will be ready to fight soon enough."

"I sometimes wonder if he'll ever be ready," Hector mentioned.

"He is my son like you are. We all have the same fate."

Hector knew his father's words to be true – to live a good life but to die in battle defending family and country. "Tell Dionysus I will see him in a few days."

"Get some rest my son, you have earned it."

Hector hugged his father once more and then headed for the stables where Andromache was already waiting for him.

**………………..**

"Ready to go?" Hector asked Andromache as he walked up to the waiting horses.

"You don't seem excited to go," she remarked with a slight frown. "If you want to put it of…"

"No I want us to go away and spend some time just the two of us," Hector assured her as he mounted his horse. "I need this time."

"We both do," she replied in a firm tone. "Is he okay?" Andromache remarked as she noticed a very glum looking Paris in the distance.

"He will be," Hector sighed. "We all will be in a few days. Dionysus is right. We just need the time to ourselves and clear our thoughts of war and hatred."

"I thought he would be here to see us off," Andromache noted.

"I'll be he's probably trying to entangle himself from his night," Hector smiled knowing how much his friend loved the women and how much they loved the large attractive army general. "He needs to wed."

"I'll bet they said the same thing of you," Andromache teased.

"And they were right," Hector smiled back. "Let's go."

Hector made once last glance in Paris's direction and then headed for the gates of Troy. Something inside his mind said to turn back and just wait, but his heart pulled in the direction of being alone with his wife for a few days. If anyone could make him forget the ravages of war it was her.

Priam looked down from the top of his parapet and let out a long sigh. "Rest well my son. You need it more than the rest of Troy combined."

**………………..**

"Just a few more weeks Briseis," Matias mentioned as she walked quietly into the temple early that morning. "Are you happy about your decision?"

"I am," she replied with slight hesitation.

"I sense hesitation in your voice," the older man picked up on.

"No….no I am just tired," she said with a firm smile. "Just tired from all the partying last night."

"Well I know Apollo smiles upon you."

"I know he does as well," she said walking to the alter. She had made a vow to dedicate her life to Apollo, yet something inside tugged at her heart, begging her to wait just a little while longer and she wasn't sure why but that little voice started to make itself heard.

**………………..**

"You grow more quiet as we draw closer to Sectus my lord," Andreas mentioned to Achilles.

"Bad memories," Achilles mentioned.

"Want to talk about them?" Andreas dared to ask.

Achilles looked at him with a frown and then turned his gaze back into the morning sun. "Ionis was a good friend of my fathers," Achilles started in a low tone. "He had been having some trouble from some smaller local kingdoms and asked me to come and visit and just stay awhile. He was convinced that with me there things would soon start to quiet down. I went for my fathers sake and when I saw things there I hadn't the heart at the time to tell him he was wrong. Something was stirring but no one quite knew what it was or the origin. Some to this day say it was the gods inciting one another on this meager battle ground for mere pleasure. I knew otherwise. I knew it was Stoas," Achilles spat.

"How long had he been there before you?"

"Too long," Achilles said with an inward wince. "Far too long to gain King Ionis's trust. Especially with Chara involved. When I met her…she was his daughter. He had been cursed with no sons and so he had trained her in all the ways of his kingdom and said that he didn't care if the gods cursed him again, she would be King in his stead when he was gone."

"A woman ruler?" Andreas wondered out loud.

"Not of order. Ionis knew this as well. When I met Chara, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. Beautiful and headstrong. She would have made a fine ruler," Achilles finished in a soft tone. "I have never believed in love at first sight or that a chance meeting can lock your soul to another's long after they have left your company. But I was captured by her. Sadly it was ill fated, for she was betrothed to Stoas by her father just shortly after I arrived. Ionis didn't know what kind of man Stoas really was, but I did. For you see the same person that fed Stoas his traitorous ideas that led to the deaths of Chara and Ionis is the same one that told me what kind of man Stoas really is."

"And who played both sides?"

"Aries."

**………………..**

"Do you think Paris will be okay?" Andromache asked as they slowly led their horses in the direction of the oasis they were going to spend a few days resting at.

"I have seen him like this before. Actually he was as glum the night before we sailed to Thebes," Hector said with a distant smile. "_I_ was more nervous than anything."

"_You _were nervous?" Andromache asked with a surprising smile. "You never told me that before."

"I knew your father told stories of what a great army leader I was and…and well I didn't want to appear weak in any way," he said with a huff. "I guess that plan didn't work."

"What do you mean?" Andromache asked in confusion.

"I went weak the moment I saw you," he told her lovingly. "Weak inside."

"Charmer," she smiled.

"But it quickly passed when I spent those days with you. I know it was different for you," he remarked in a low tone.

"You knew? Who told you? I…I tried to hide my…my…"

"Disdain for arranged unions?"

"It wasn't disdain," she mumbled in a soft tone. "I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of me?" He asked with a silly grin making her smile.

"Afraid of some of the embellished stories I had heard. They made you out to be so strong and powerful. A man like that I had surmised to myself could not be kind or know love. But I was wrong," she told him warmly. "And for that I am happy. I do worry though."

"About me?"

"About things I cannot control. War and the forces behind them. Seeing you so agitated after this last battle. I wish I could take some of the pain for you," she told him. "Help you bear some of the burden."

"My loving wife, I would never ask you to…"

"I know you wouldn't. You're too stubborn," she smiled. "Still I often wonder. What's it like? I mean really? In the heat of battle don't you…well don't ever think about…I mean…"

"Do I ever think of you?"

"Well yes."

Hector turned his frown away from her and into the distance. "No," he said softly. "I am sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry," she quickly told him. "I really didn't expect that. My father was a great general before he was King and he told my mother that if he ever focused his mind on her it would cost him his life. It troubled my mother when she told me. And I guess at first it was troubling to me too."

"And now?"

"And now I understand that at that moment if you lose your concentration on anything but the sword in your hands I would never see you again. It would be selfish of me to think that you think of me at every moment. That…"

"But you are _with_ me at every moment," he said taking her hand in his. "In here you will be with me wherever I am," he said holding her hand against his beating chest. "Always."

Andromache looked up at her husband and smiled. "Hector you are in my heart until all eternity as well."

They rode on for a bit longer, hand in hand until Hector broke with silence. "But I do hope that Paris is okay," he quipped making them both laugh. For although Paris had started the conversation it had quickly turned away from him. Still inside, Hector knew his brother would snap out of his stupor. He just prayed it would happen before they returned back to Troy.

**………………..**

Andreas heard the story and knew there was more when Achilles stopped, but also knew to press the subject could mean his certain and untimely death. He decided not to press the issue any further at the present moment. Still there was something else. Something to the story besides the love triangle and betrayal that Achilles wasn't telling him.

"What is it?"

"What is what my lord?"

"This silence," Achilles sighed. "Something still is troubling you about what I told you. What is it?"

"Aries."

"What about him?"

"You tell me at times you serve the god of war and then at other times you curse him for what he did and things he still does. I don't understand. Aren't followers supposed…"

"Followers yes. I am nobody's follower. I honor Aries when he gives me a victory, but otherwise I serve no god with total honour and allegiance. To that would be a fool. I am nobody's fool."

"My lord we draw close to Sectus," Andreas mentioned, knowing better by Achilles tone than to press on with the current subject any further.

"Stay close and keep your sword ready," Achilles directed firmly, his eyes darting around them to every place a man could be hiding. "Don't be nervous, we have no quarrel with these men."

"But what if they have quarrel with us?" Andreas questioned.

"Then _they _will be sorry."

**………………..**

"Paris you really must come out of this stupor you are in," Priam mentioned to his young son after Paris had returned from a walk he had hoped would clear his mind. "Where is Helen? Around her your spirits are usually lifted."

"She is being attended to right now father," Paris huffed. "I am okay. I just long to do more to prove myself to you and to Troy."

"Are you continuing your lessons with Dionysus?"

"Yes but he is…"

"Why not go and wake him and get him to…"

"He's probably still sleeping. And then the women," Paris huffed. "I am going," he quickly added when he noticed his father's stern look. "But if he whips me for waking the ladies I'll blame you," Paris called out as he left the royal chamber, allowing his father to let out a small laugh.

"He'll be back to himself in no time."

"Morning Paris," Briseis called out to her cousin as she noticed him in the street heading for Dionysus dwelling.

"Morning," he smiled at her. "So just a few more days. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean live your life as…well as…"

"As a virgin?" She countered making him blush for asking.

"Well yes," Paris replied.

"To be honest there isn't a man in the kingdom of Troy that has the strength nor the desire to capture my heart," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"What about outside the kingdom?"

"A foreigner? I could not even allow myself to think about another outside…"

"But I did," Paris reminded her.

"I am not you," she reminded him back. "Besides I am happy with my decision. I have yet to meet a man that will make me _want_ to change my vows."

**………………..**

Achilles draped a cloak around himself to hide his face and then pulled the small latch that held his sword to the side of his horse and quickly draped a small cloak to hide it. He knew they were now entering the domain of the forgotten men; a domain ruled by men with no soul, no home and no allegiance anyone but themselves.

"Who goes there?" Called out a gruff voice as they neared the outer ruined wall of the kingdom of Sectus.

"Two travellers who are weary and need to rest before the continue," Achilles called out.

"What is your intended destination?" The loud voice countered.

"Home to Pergamum," Achilles lied. He knew that Pergamum was a nation that kept mostly to itself. If these men had a quarrel with any nation it would be less likely with Pergamum. Achilles was right.

"We have no quarrel with anyone on route to Pergamum. You may enter and be at peace."

"At what charge?" Achilles asked angrily.

He was answered only with a deep hearty laugh.

"I think that's a bad sign," Andreas remarked.

"We think alike stranger," the voice said as it finally made itself known to them in appearance. Achilles and Andreas watched as a small group of four men removed themselves from their hiding post and stood in their path. "What do you have?"

"A gift from Ronas," Achilles said mentioning the current ruler of Pergamum as he tossed the leader a small red velvet bag with some gold coins in it.

"Ronas," the large man smiled. "He is a good man," he laughed. "I am Evangelos and this is my home."

"Rather drafty," Achilles remarked.

"That it is. But safe from the prying eyes of outsiders," Evangelos said with a frown.

"We have no interest in delving into or disturbing whatever you have. We just want to rest a bit before continuing. Any part of the ruined city will do," Achilles told him, knowing full well that he knew how to get to where needed to go no matter which part they said he could stay.

"To the south," Evangelos told Achilles. Achilles resisted the urge to smile, knowing full well that south is exactly where they wanted to be.

"South will be just fine as long as there is shade at this time of the day," Achilles countered.

"Shade there is. Nomiki, show them where they can rest up."

"Many thank Evangelos," Achilles told him.

"And what is your name stranger? For you have not yet told us your name?" Evangelos asked with a suspicious stare.

"Akakios," Achilles lied.

"Well Akakios, welcome to my humble home," Evangelos said letting them pass and head into the ruined city of Sectus, a once prosperous and beautiful city.

Achilles steered his horse to the south and dared not to look behind and show himself suspicious.

"What do we do now? They'll be watching for sure?"

"You are going to be seen at all times," Achilles told him. "Where I have to go, I must go alone."

"But…"

"There is no argument. This affair is mine to end. Mine alone. Stoas or whatever he calls himself now is mine."

**………………..**

Kyrios (Stoas) finally awoke from his fitful sleep and cursed the sun as it slowly crept into the room by means of the holes in the tattered window coverings. He hadn't heard any alarm bells overnight and so surmised inside that Dionysus's body must still be undiscovered.

"Hector must have left without saying goodbye," Kyrios sneered to himself. "Well too bad his rest time will be cut short. Real shame that," he laughed softly as he tiptoed around the last sleeping woman in his bed.

He cast his evil eyes into the street and stared in the direction of Dionysus dwelling. "Not long now," he hissed. "Not long before your death brings about my dominion. Hector's days are numbered. No one can stop me now. No one!"

**………………..**

"When I was young I used to watch all the armies returning home from my father's rooftop and I always wondered…what was sweeter? The return home or the taste of victory?" Andromache asked Hector as they sat together beside a small lake later that afternoon.

"Both I think. I know there is nothing better for me than to know I am returning to you…be able to hold in my arms for another night. But…" Hector continued with a small frown. "The knowledge that our victories will mean freedom for an oppressed people; that feeling is also welcome. But trust me my love, the return home is worth ten times the victories."

"You think it's the same for all men?"

"Well I know for Dionysus it's the feeling of more than two women at a time in his arms," Hector laughed about his good friend. "He has had my back many a times," Hector remarked softly.

"He is a good friend," Andromache said with a kind smile. "He brings you home to me alive."

"That he does."

"But this victory, was it the same as the others?" Andromache wondered.

"It was a victory but a strange one. For when we entered the city very few people remained and her King was among those already dying. It was as if they were fighting another war inside while the rest of the men fought outside. It was an easier victory for us but…"

"But what?" Andromache wondered.

"But one that makes me wonder the true purpose for the attack? Why did Elaeus attack us when he had nothing to gain?"

"Sometimes rash men do rash things. They'll charge into something without thinking of the consequences later," Andromache ventured.

"I am feeling like that right now," Hector smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her to the ground beside him. "Now if all men had these rash thoughts we'd have less war."

"And less done," she laughed.

"Fine by me," Hector smiled before he kissed her passionately.

**……………….**

Paris slowly wandered towards Dionysus dwelling his mind still a mix of angry emotions. But his lessons with Dionysus always seemed to make come to life. He felt that when he was learning something his father would be proud of would ease his mental anguish. HE neared the large man's dwelling and stopped just outside. He started to nervously pace just outside, unaware of the set of evil eyes watching his every move.

"Curse you Prince Paris," Remac said in a low undertone as he watched Paris standing outside the front door to Dionysus's house. Remac was also told to look for Dionysus servant Kyrstos but the man was no where to be found. Dionysus was known to treat his servants very well and so surmised that Kyrstos was with one of them now. Remac had to wait until the last woman had left Dionysus place before he went in. That too was odd because Dionysus never was without a woman until the sun was fully risen. But he was assured it was worth the wait. Then he planted the findings from the late King of Elaeus and then he had to wait. And he was still waiting. Paris was close…so very close. Sadly he didn't want the young Prince to be the one to find Hector's right hand man. Kyrios wanted it to be Hector.

"What do I do now? If I reveal myself then do I make myself suspect? But if Hector has already gone then it will be some time and Kyrios wants this to start soon," he finished in a one man lament. He leaned back against the stone cold wall and closed his eyes. It wouldn't be long now.

**………………..**

"We are being watched my lord," Andreas told Achilles as they dismounted their horses and led them to a shady spot and started to give them some water to drink.

"I know," Achilles mentioned with a frown as he quickly concealed a blond lock that fell from the tie that held the rest in place. "We'll wait here a few minutes and then we'll take some cover in the small room there and then I'll leave. You keep your sword close and…"

"My lord they might start to suspect something and if…"

"Keep your sword close," Achilles told him. "I won't be too long."

"Are you sure?" A gruff voice behind them said.

Achilles turned to see four very angry and armed men starting to close in around them.

"You might be longer than you thought," one of them sneered.

"Where is your leader? Evangelos? Watching from afar?"

"What he does with his time is his business," the one called Nomiki replied.

"Some right hand you are," Achilles sneered. "You raise allegiance with one hand and with the other you stick the sword in the back of your leader. What is your real intent?"

"To rid you of whatever possessions you might have," Nomiki smiled evilly.

"You don't want to do this," Achilles warned.

"And why not?" The other laughed as he moved closer, his sword drawn as well.

"Trust me when I tell you you have no idea _who _you are dealing with."

"Then show us," the four said raising their swords.

"And if you _lose_," one said coming up behind Andreas. "You really lose."

"To the death," Achilles whispered.

"No my lord," Andreas commented in anguish.

**………………..**

"Dionysus?" Paris called out as he knocked on the large army general's door. "Dionysus it's me Paris," Paris called out meekly. "Can I come in?" He asked in some hesitation as he started to push the door open. "Dionysus?"

**………………**

"It was Dionysus idea we do this," Hector smiled. "He truly is a great friend. I…I don't know what I'd do if…"

"My love…" Andromache started quickly. "Nothing is going to happen," she uttered fatefully.

**……………….**

"Dionysus?" Paris called out again as he pushed the door open and stood inside the open doorway, his heart lightly pounding in his ears. He stepped in a few feet and then his world came to an end; his breath stopped and his heart skipped a beat. There lying on the floor in his own pool of blood was his brother's best friend and most trusted army general – Dionysus. The only man in Troy that Hector truly trusted with his life. "Mother of Zeus…" Paris cursed as he staggered backwards, his stomach starting to lurch. "Who did this?"


	3. A Message Amidst the Ruins

**Title: Enemy from Within  
****Chapter 3 … A Message Amidst the Ruins **

Paris leaned against the door to Dionysus's place, his mind swimming with dizzy spells, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from the scene in front of him. Finally he managed to twist his body around and stagger into the fresh air outside and take a few deep breaths to clear his thoughts.

"You!" He shouted to a nearby boy as he slammed the door shut behind him; hiding the grizzly death scene from anyone's view. "Guard this door and shout for help if anyone tries to come near," Paris demanded with a wild-eyed look as he turned and started to run for his father's throne room. His mind raced with terrible thoughts until the worst one struck him – could Hector be next?

**...  
**"My lord..." Andreas hissed.

"_My lord_?" Nomiki mocked. "Who are you _really_, stranger?"

"Someone _you don't _want to mess with. Look we just want to rest a bit and..." Achilles started.

"And you can...just hand over..."

"I owe you and your men nothing. Besides you aren't the leader. And him I don't answer to either," Achilles growled, his hand clenched firmly around the handle of his sword. "What is it you really want? Who stationed you men here?"

"_Aries_," a voice called out from behind.

Achilles turned to see his large host walking up to them.

"For what purpose has Aries stationed you here to guard these ruins Evangelos?" Achilles questioned.

"For the god of war that is his business. Who are you to question him?" Evangelos asked back.

"I am in no mood to kill your men for no reason, save Aries own pride or purpose for these rocks. And if you do protect these relics for him what is your reward?"

"Victory," Evangelos sneered.

"Over me? Now that _is_ something," Achilles boasted. "For you see my armour was blessed by the war god himself," Achilles said stripping off his robe and revealing his true self. "Are you sure you want this fight? Because I am now _in_ the mood to kill."

"Achilles?"

"You know I remember being so nervous the first time we bathed together," Andromache said as she slowly slid herself out of her dress and joined her naked husband in the cool blue water; both enjoying the privacy of the empty land around them.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Hector praised, his eyes gazing lustfully at her naked body, half covered with cool water.

"I wasn't sure what you'd think," she mentioned with a slight frown. "I mean I'm sure I wasn't the first…I mean I know I wasn't but I had hoped that…I mean…" she tried and then stared at him with a pout that quickly changed into a small laugh. "Does it matter anymore?"

"Not to me," Hector remarked as he moved in closer. "You were my first. The first to own my heart for eternity," he said bending his head to hers. "That's all that matters now."

Andromache felt his lips starting to taste hers and soon felt herself being covered more with cool water, which at the moment was a refreshing blanket over their now hotter flesh. Lunch would have to wait for some time.

Briseis stepped out of the temple just in time to crash fully into Paris.

"Ah!" Paris shouted as he slammed into a body and felt himself crashing heavily to the ground. He got up cursing until he saw who he had banged into. "Briseis, I am sorry."

"Paris what is wrong? Is Helen okay?"

"No…I…I have to go tell father," he said rushing away from her.

Briseis noted the look of panic and horror in his face and in all her days couldn't remember seeing him that frightened. Something truly terrible must have happened.

Paris didn't notice Briseis following after him, as he brushed the dust off his face and hurried into the palace. "Father!" Paris started to shout.

"Paris?" Helen called out from the upper balcony at her hearing her lover's frantic call.

"Helen where is my father?" Paris called out in haste.

"Outside in the inner courtyard," she replied. "Is everything okay?"

But Paris wasn't able to wait for her question; instead he turned on his heel and raced for the inner courtyard; Briseis still in tow.

"What is it?" Briseis asked Helen as Helen caught up to them.

"I was about to ask you that."

"Father," Paris said out of breath as he caught up to this father and stopped short, his face flushed red and his breathing ragged.

"Paris? What happened?" Priam asked quickly.

"Father…Dionysus…" Paris panted. "He's…father…"

"Paris what happened to Dionysus?" Priam questioned.

"He's…he's dead," Paris finally managed.

"What!" Priam, Helen and Briseis said at once.

"I swear to you father he is dead. Laying in his own pool of blood."

"Take us," Priam said gesturing to four guards standing at the four entrances to follow them.

The whole group rushed to Dionysus's place and then stood just a few feet from the boy, who true to his word, never left his place in front of the door or let anyone else in.

"Open the door," Priam whispered to the two guards on either side of him.

The two men slowly walked to the front door and pulled it open.

Priam gingerly stepped to the front door and peered inside. He too turned away, his face pace and his countenance stricken.

"_Hector_…" Priam whispered in terror.

"I'll get him," Paris offered.

"You stay here," Priam snapped. "Where is Krystos!" Priam called out.

"Not sure but we found this," one of the guards said showing a piece of cloth still clutched in Dionysus's hand.

"Get Hector back here at once and leave that for him. Paris you stay here. We don't know if the assassin is still here. Paris you take Helen and Briseis…"

"I want to stay," Briseis insisted.

"You go with them," Priam said firmly.

"But…"

"Please child this is no time to argue. Get Hector and Andromache back here now!" Priam roared.

The two guards started to usher Paris and the others away while the other guards stayed with Priam.

"Wh-what happened my lord?" Kyrios called out in fake wonder as he rushed up to the royal party.

"Kyrios, Dionysus has been murdered. Get all the men and keep them in the main hall. I have Hector sent for. We'll figure this out as soon as he's back," Priam said firmly.

"Are you sure I can't…"

"Please go now before anything else happens," Priam directed.

"My lord you should go as well," Kyrios off, his smile trying to hide itself under his evil mock act.

"I will," Priam said looking at the two guards. "I want this place sealed off and nothing touch until Hector is back. He will figure this tragedy out."

"But my lord the body…"

"Will have to wait," Priam said regretfully, knowing the sight of his murdered friend would take it's toll on his son.

Priam headed back to the palace in a cloud of gloom.

"Who would do this father?" Paris asked when they were all joined.

"I don't know. I told the guards to keep everything sealed until Hector is back. It'll only be a few hours," he sighed.

"I can't believe this," Briseis said sadly. "Has such a good friend."

"And teacher," Paris said as he wrapped his arm around a softly whimpering Helen and held her close.

"Poor Hector," Briseis said sadly as she cast a mournful gaze out the open window. "I don't know if I could ever get over the death of someone so close," she whispered to herself. "I will never marry. Of that I am sure."

**………………..**

"Achilles?" Achilles questioned. "How do you…"

"We all know of the golden warrior with the invincible armour that is blessed by the gods. We too are warriors. Why are you here?"

"Do you intend slay to me and my servant for no reason?" Achilles demanded.

"That depends," no sneered.

"On what?" Achilles asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Oh what you are _really _here for?" Evangelos asked him.

"I said that we are on our way ho…"

"And Achilles home is _not_ Pergamum," Evangelos recounted. "Why are you he…"

"_Revenge_," Achilles finally admitted.

"Ah," Evangelos smiled. "Now the truth comes out."

"The truth doesn't matter. My business is…"

"And what makes you think you can have it," Nomiki taunted as he moved in closer to Achilles, his sword drawn. "Whatever it is you seek – what makes you think _we'll_ let you take it from here?"

"Tell him to stand down or he loses his life now," Achilles warned Evangelos.

"He is not mine to control," Evangelos answered.

"Well golden warrior, are you up for a small test of skills," Nomiki challenged.

"Do you wish to die today?" Achilles countered.

Nomiki didn't answer, instead he charged Achilles with his sword held high; his pride getting the best of him in front of the men.

Achilles pulled his sword from it's sheath just in time to block the stroke from Nomiki's sword. He pivoted on his heel and swung at Nomiki. Nomiki countered with his sword and swung at Achilles chest. Achilles landed a hard blow to the side of Nomiki's face sending the large man staggering to his knees before his sword could connect. Achilles added another harsh blow to Nomiki's back and the then kicked Nomiki in the gut, sending the armourless man to his back.

"Enough!" Evangelos called out just as Achilles blade tip dug itself into the folds of Nomiki's sweaty and dirty neck flesh. Achilles heard the command but held his ground.

"The business I have here has no benefit to this people or to Aries. I am on a mission of revenge to which I owe a traitorous murderer a blood debt. Something here holds the key to what I need to find and I intend to find it and take it no matter who stands in my way. And whoever stands in my way will join this man in Hades."

"Kill…him!" Nomiki stammered through ragged breaths; directing his men to charge Achilles.

"I _will_ kill him if you come any closer," Achilles warned, evil flashing in his eyes with his every word.

"There is no need for this," Evangelos called out. "We weren't sure of…"

"You have no right to question…" Achilles started.

"We have nothing but this land…"

"And I have no reason to take anything from you. You let me go about my business and I'll leave you to yours."

"I…"

"I mean it this time," Achilles warned. "You said you'd leave me to my business before. If you dare to come near us again I _will _start killing. If you have heard the stories of my skill and name you know them to be true. I have defeated hundreds with my sword alone. You few men think you can take me and succeed? For what purpose!"

Evangelos stared at Achilles for a few seconds before nodding his head yes in defeat. "We will leave you to your business," Evangelos finally resigned.

"Better," Achilles said as he eased up on his sword and let Nomiki get up and head back to his pack.

"What is it that pulls you here for this blood oath? More than betrayal I sense," Evangelos remarked.

"It's a long story, one best saved for another time and place," Achilles stated. "I need to get to the palace ruins."

"That way," Nomiki sighed after he got the nod from Evangelos to show Achilles the way.

"My servant will wait here and if any man harms a single hair on his head I swear by Aries I will kill you all." Achilles judged by the silence that they had agreed and nodded to his servant Andreas.

"You will be safe now," Achilles whispered to Andreas as he patted him on the shoulder and prepared to head into the ruins. "I will return. When I do I will have answers."

"I will go with you," Evangelos volunteered.

Achilles looked at Evangelos and hesitated. "If you dare mess in my aff…"

"I can see you are a man in search of a desperate mission. I will not stand in you way any longer. Sectus is yours, my lord Achilles, go where you please but please let me be your guide. I promise you I can help you find it faster," Evangelos offered.

"There will be no peace until this debt is paid."

**……………….**

"What plans do you have for Troy?" Andromache asked as they both lay naked beneath a large cloth shade in the warm afternoon sun.

"I want peace for all of Troy and her surrounding kingdom," Hector sighed. "I want a family with you and I want to grow old and see them _both _flourish."

"I want that too," Andromache whispered softly.

"I want a land that is fruitful and bountiful and is prosperous for all man and woman. I want a world where families can watch their sons grow strong and achieve their own glory and…"

"Sounds very noble," Andromache commended.

"I want my father to see his grandchildren grow strong and proud and…"

"You know when we spent our first day together on the way back to Troy I heard you speak of these things and I believe you are closer to them now than then."

"We are closer," Hector smiled. "Many man have died to make this progress possible and if I could thank each one for the blood they spilt to make this possible I would."

"Well I think by you compensating the families of these ones is very noble indeed. You have given something back to families that have lost so much."

"They have lost a lot," Hector sighed.

"I sometimes feel guilty when you come home and theirs don't…" Andromache whispered sadly.

"But I am happy," Hector said rolling onto his side and gazing lovingly into her eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he told her, making her smile. "I love you."

"I do too," she smiled as they drew close once again and their lips met in a very passionate kiss. Sadly that kiss was short lived as an entourage of riders approached them at a fast speed.

"Hector," Andromache mentioned in haste.

Hector quickly reached for his sword, and stood up, the blanket still wrapped around the lower half of his body. Andromache in the meantime had quickly crawled to the nearby tent and covered herself, praying they were on a mission of peace and not something vile.

Hector, with his sword drawn, prepared to defend himself and his wife.

"What do you want?" Hector called out as they approached, his sword gleaming in the sun.

**…………………**

Briseis nervously paced the small room, her mind a mix of anguished emotions. She noticed Priam talking with his guards and giving them instructions. Then her eyes turned to Paris and Helen who seemed to be comforting each other over this tragic event. Her thoughts then travelled to Hector. He and Andromache were only a few hours ride away and by now the news was on it's way as well. She knew this would take it's toll on her cousin and she feared that. But who was to blame and what was the purpose for murdering Dionysus? Why him? And who was next? Her mind raced with emotions as did her heart. In a few days she would take her vows. A big part of her was committed to his venture. The other part of her was still holding to a distant notion – a notion that somewhere was a soulmate waiting for her. She had all but given up on that hope until a few days ago. Last night for some reason the feeling was stronger and she was starting to be disturbed by the new sensations. She was sure it was just last minute jitters and decided to put it aside and concentrate on the matter at hand.

"When will Hector be back?" Briseis ventured.

"Not soon enough," Priam answered.

**………………..**

Kyrios (Stoas) continued to pace the small barracks room he was told to keep the men in; trying to contain his evil smile at the same time. By now Hector had the message. The whole army was up in arms as was he was assured the royal family. By now they were all thinking who could be to blame? But when Hector got back and saw the clues they had falsely planted Hector would fall right into his trap. Kyrios would be appointed and the fall of Troy would soon start to unravel.

"No one can save you from me Hector," Kyrios whispered to himself. "My secret is buried and no one knows where to look. Not even Achilles – wherever he might really be."

**………………..**

Hector didn't even remember his next actions, the look of anger and shock on his face at the news of his best friends death and murder told those around there were no words to express his horror. He didn't remember rushing back to his wife in a panic and then racing to get dressed and back to Troy without wasting a second. Sometime when this was over, he knew he would have to go back in time and beg for forgiveness from his wife, but for now all he could think was getting back to Troy and finding out exactly what happened.

The ride back to Troy was one of haste and misery for everyone involved. Andromache would cast worried glances at her husband and knew the anxiety she was feeling inside would be hundredfold for him. Dionysus murdered? By who? And for what purpose? She was sure the millions of questions she had in side were the same ones that Hector and probably everyone else in Troy was thinking even now. Dionysus was a keeper of the peace; a ladies man and an honourable citizen of Troy. Who wanted to take their revenge on him?

"I can't believe this," was all Hector could mutter as he drove the horses faster and faster for Troy. He kept telling himself this wasn't true, that Dionysus was just pulling a fast one or something. But inside; deep inside, he knew something was wrong. He knew it before he left and now he cursed himself for even going.

**………………..**

Kyrios knew the guards would be on their way back with Hector. Priam, he knew, would make Hector look into the death of his best friend, surmising that Hector would be able to put together the pieces of the slaying better and faster than any man.

There was only one thing that was troubling – where on earth was Krystos? That man was as loyal to Dionysus as Dionysus was to Troy. His disappearance at this time was worrisome. Did he know about Dionysus's death as it happened? Did he see who did it? Remac assured him he was careful but that fool only thought of greed and sometimes got careless.

"Where is Krystos?" Kyrios ventured, the not knowing driving him mad every second.

But sadly no one was able to offer an answer of any substance.

"He's dead," Kyrios whispered to himself, vowing at that moment to seek out and destroy the faithful servant of the fallen general. Kyrios continued his pacing, willing Hector to arrive sooner so that his plan could finally start.

**………………..**

Krystos, in the meantime had been summoned by his master in the night to head for Sectus to check on something that Hector thought to be wrong with the fallen city. Sadly, Dionysus was unable to tell Krystos what to look for and Krystos wasn't sure himself. He pushed his horse faster and faster for the ruins of Sectus. Dionysus knew of a secret way into the ruins; a secret way that only Dionysus and Hector had found and even that by mistake. Krystos had made a crude map of the way inside and prayed that he could over come his jitters to actually follow the map and hopefully find whatever it was he was looking for. Dionysus said it could possibly be plans for the overthrow of Troy; but of that he was not certain. He just told him that his friend Hector suspected something was wrong and that Sectus was involved in some way. Something was inciting the smaller surrounding nations to war but they weren't sure what it was. He would be there in a matter of hours, and prayed that he find whatever it was quickly so he could return to his master and let them handle it. Sadly he failed to realize that his mission would be in vain.

**………………..**

Andromache kept careful eye on Hector's facial expressions. Inside her heart was being torn in pieces. The death of Hector's best friend she knew would take it's toll on her husband. Of that she was certain. What she was uncertain of now was how to comfort him. He had lost men before but never one that would affect him like this. She knew he would blame himself; no matter who had killed Dionysus, Hector would always hold himself responsible. He did for all his men; this time would be worse.

"Hector," Andromache dared.

Hector looked at his wife with a mournful stare. "I do not wish to tal…"

"I know this pains you Hector. I can feel it in my soul as well. I also know when we get back to Troy and your eyes rest upon the body of Dionysus your reason will leave you…"

"What will you have me do?" He asked in an angry tone. "Forget that…"

"Never," she responded in haste. "I would never suggest you let anyone else handle this. But please my lord approach it with a calm heart and a rash mind," she suggested in a soft tone.

Hector heard her tone and words and immediately his frown disappeared. "Your words are wise as always," he said with a firm but faint smile. "I will listen. My thoughts at first were of course to just seek out revenge. But…" he said gazing into the distance – towards Troy. "But if I am to seek my revenge and take it I must pursue the proper avenue. And I will have my revenge."

"I know you will," Andromache replied, her voice a hint of fear. "That's what I am afraid of," she whispered into the air.

**………………..**

Briseis couldn't stand the waiting around and doing nothing and knowing that Dionysus place was sealed off, carefully stole away from the anxious crowd and into a secret passage that very few knew of. She also knew of a secret window into Dionysus bed chamber that one of the enamoured maids told her about. She carefully made her way down the cold stone steps and into another passage way, this one a little darker and narrower than the others and finally reached the end and stood before the small window. She could hear the guards distant voices and knew them to be standing outside keeping watch. She very gently pushed the small window open and gazed into the bedroom of the large man. Her breathe caught in her throat as she gazed upon their murdered friend and she quickly pulled herself back and leaned against the wall in horror. But she also knew that Hector's mind would be full of rage and he would be liable to miss something – perhaps something important. So she took another deep breath and carefully made her way into the bedroom, careful not to take in too many deep breaths of the air that was well saturated with the smell of dead flesh. She paused a few times as she heard voices near but then quickly went about her business of trying to find something – anything that might lead them to the murderer.

Briseis neared Dionysus study desk and noticed he had started to leave some instructions for Krystos; the servant that was apparently no where to be found.

"Sectus," she read in a whisper, noticing the instructions that started with a city that lay in ruins not far from here. "Could that be where Krystos has gone?" She wondered to herself. However, she didn't even hesitate to turn and quickly head back out the window, close it behind her and then head for the stables undetected. Priam had ordered the main gates of Troy closed and guarded but she knew of another passage way that Hector had shown her that she could use.

"I must find out what Sectus is hiding," she mumbled. "It's in ruins. I shall find no trouble there," she uttered fatefully.

**………………..**

"This man you seek revenge against, where is he?" Evangelos asked as they finally left the horses a few hours later. For the past few hours, Evangelos, and his band of miscreants as Achilles aptly named them showed Achilles and Andreas some "hospitality" before they started their search. They had insisted on sharing some of the ill-fortune they had managed to gather from passing merchants.

"He is close I think," Achilles frowned.

"How long has he been evading you?" Evangelos wondered.

"Too long," Achilles sighed. "A man who plays both sides usually has friends he can turn to in times of need. The unfortunate thing is those friends just handed him their death certificate. For he knows no loyalty to anyone save himself."

"You said he serves Aries as you do," Evangelos mentioned with a slight frown.

"I serve no one," Achilles firmly stated. "I do a favor or to for Aries when it suits _me_," Achilles reminded him. "This man serves himself as well as the God of war, as long as Aries bidding is in his favor."

"And Aries tolerates this?" Evangelos smirked.

"Apparently so," Achilles commented as they neared the entrance to the palace.

"But someone else is involved I suspect," Evangelos quiet commented. "A woman perhaps?"

"Why do you say that? Is it not enough he betrayed and murdered my friend who was a King?" Achilles angry voice boomed.

"Because only a woman could drive a man to such madness after so long," Evangelos dared to add. "Especially if the stories you told me about him were true – that he died in these ruins."

Achilles let out a sigh, Evangelos was right. "If I am that easy to read to you then to my ene…"

"My lord you have no worries with me," Evangelos mentioned in haste. "For I too ventured down the same path as you. To avenge a friend and love at the same time. Both taken by a murdering villain."

"I see you won," Achilles praised.

"That I did," Evangelos sighed. "But it drove me to madness. Guard your heart my lord, for in the end it could mean your downfall."

**………………..**

Hector and his party finally neared the gates of Troy just as Krystos entered the palace ruins of Sectus by another route and Briseis had started to near the city limits of Sectus. The sun was starting to fall lower on the horizon and she feared she wouldn't make it back before nightfall. But she had to press on, she owed it to Hector and to Dionysus.

Hector rushed up to this father and their waiting party, his eyes already on the brink with tears. "Where?" Hector managed in a dead whisper.

"In his living quarters my son," Priam said in a warm embrace. "We left everything for you. Only you can put an end to this madness. But be wary my son, for the assassin might still be here in Troy."

"Where is Paris and the others?"

"Safe in the palace," Priam replied.

"Take Andromache and please wait with them until I have at least seen…the body…" he slightly faltered. "And had a chance to talk to my men."

"Do as he says," Priam ordered the guards beside him.

"Hector I offer my services if I can," Kyrios (Stoas) piped up in a rather smug tone, although he tried to down play it for the crowds sake.

"Kyrios I will take you up on that," Hector mentioned. "But first I must see him alone. Keep the men calm," he tol Kyrios and then looked at his wife. "Please go now with father."

"I will," she replied in a pained voice.

"Go and take care of the others. They'll need your strength now."

Andromache gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and heading after Priam and the others. She burned her husbands mournful look into her memory, the only face of him she'd have with her for the next few hours. And as the sun started to fall on the kingdom of Troy she feared for not only their lives but also their sanity. For whoever had committed this terrible deed had already cast a dark shadow on the kingdom of Troy. She prayed the light would shine upon them one again.

**………………..**

Briseis willed her horse faster towards Sectus. She knew they would be worried back at Troy but she prayed they would simply surmise she was at the temple and that she would be back before they could really worry. She gazed upon a faint light in the distance and pushed her horse even faster.

"I have to make it before nightfall," she whispered into the air. "Who knows what ill fate awaits in the night."

**………………..**

Achilles could feel his soul starting to be more and more agitated as they slowly started to enter the palace ruins. They entered the great hall and stood before burnt stones and aged skeletons.

"I hate this place," Achilles whispered in torment. His eye closing for but a second as his mind echoed the screams of long ago:

_'Achilles!' Chara cried out in torment, her life blood flowing from her body._

_'NO!' Achilles shouted in horror as he felt to his knees by her side, the city burning down around them. 'No…' he yelled into the air. 'Chara…you can't leave me…'_

_'I…I love you Achilles…' she breathed in torment, her life force rapidly leaving her slain body._

_'I will avenge you!' Achilles shouted into the acrid air, tears escaping his eyes and causing streaks to form on his soot filled face. 'I will kill Stoas for this…'_

_'Let…it…go…' she begged wit her last breath as she finally closed her eyes for the last time._

_'NO!' Achilles shouted into the air. 'Stoas!' Achilles shouted once more. 'I will kill you…' but all that answered in return was evil laughter from a vengeful man. 'By Aries sword I will kill you.'_

"I will kill you Stoas," Achilles vowed once more.

"My lord we approach the tunnel you spoke of," Evangelos mentioned, breaking Achilles from his morbid stupor.

"Right," Achilles said firmly, his hand instinctively going for his sword. "Take heed Evangelos," Achilles warned. "For that which was killed before walks again as if it were alive."

"And what is that my lord?"

"Evil."

**………………..**

Kyrios stood at a distance while Hector neared the entrance to where Dionysus was laying slain. His eyes drank in the sight of the now humbled Prince, a man brought to his knees by the simple act of death. "All to easy," Kyrios whispered smugly. "I own you all now."

**………………..**

Krystos brought his horse to a stop at another entrance to the palace ruins and quietly dismounted in the dark. He slowly led his horse to a place he knew to be both secret and safe. He had heard voices and spied the light as he approached and knew he had to take heed. He carefully grabbed his sword and started for the secret entrance Dionysus told him about, his heart about to leap out of his chest at any second.

"May Apollo be with me," he whispered into the dark.

**………………..**

"Where is Briseis?" Priam asked as he entered into the grand hall with Andromache.

"Probably at the temple," Helen offered as she gave Andromache a hug. "Sorry your alone time was cut so short."

"Hector's soul is in torment," Andromache moaned with sorrow as she slowly sat down on a nearby stool, Helen right beside her. "I fear this will cripple Hector," she whispered through teary eyes. "Forever."

**………………..**

Achilles started to descend into the second chamber, his heart now pounding a bit louder and his mind replaying over and over again that which he'd rather forget. Haunted images danced before his every eyes in the darkness in front of him; laughing and pointing their fingers at his suspected failure.

"Damn you all," he cursed into the heavy stale air. "I curse this place once again."

"We all have my lord."

"It will never be enough. I long to be rid of this debt and be home. Nothing in this land could ever hold me here once again."

**………………..**

Briseis felt her heart starting to race faster as she neared the secret entrance to the ruined city, a passageway on the other side of the palace that Krystos had entered and just to the right of where Achilles was now venturing. Her hands started to tremble as they started to dance upon the blade of the sword and immediately her mind started to feed her heart with second thoughts. Doubt. A force as powerful as love and hate and one just as cunning. She cursed herself for her weakness and knew if she were back home she'd be cursing herself for not doing more.

With that she took another deep breath, uttered a silent pray of strength to Apollo and started to make her way for the carefully concealed doorway. Her mind raced in terror if she was found, for there would be no one out here to help her if she were indeed caught. That thought terrified her but knew if she were to turn back now she'd forever curse herself for being afraid.

"I have to do this," she said gently pushing the door open and carefully letting herself inside. She heard male voices in the distance getting closer and made careful note to be extra quiet. She surmised inside that only she knew the secret passage and so that to cross it unseen would be safe. She was wrong.

"For what vile things dwell in this place I do not want to know."

She carefully stole along another passageway, the male voices drawing closer, but she still assumed they were in another passageway. It wasn't until she heard a voice that actually made her stop in her tracks; a voice deep and strong but filled with pain and sorrow. It wasn't until the light shone on her that she realized she made her first mistake. Locking eyes with the golden warrior before her was her second.

**………………..**

Achilles mind continued to battle with haunted images from his past battles in the ruins in which they were now treading. A life taken from him by evil; a life taken from him by betrayal and a life lost because of love that was ill-fated. He had vowed that day that he would never love again as long as he drew breath. But coming back into his haunted venue was more than even his brave façade could handle. It would start to wear him down – that thought and the consequences scared him to his very bone.

"What did she look like?" Evangelos finally dared to ask, as they neared the inner chamber.

"She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen…" Achilles said as he flashed his light into the pathway before them. "Long dark hair…" he uttered just as his eyes started to play tricks on him once again. But this time they were gazing upon the form of a real woman ahead in the passageway. "Chara?" Achilles whispered in anguish making Briseis turn to him in surprise. Their eyes locked for but a second and Achilles could already feel the burning in his heart for the woman before him. "Chara?"

"This…can't…be…" Achilles mumbled as Briseis turned and fled for another darkened passageway. But Achilles curiosity got the best of him when he heard faint footsteps rushing away from him. Footsteps he knew a dead spirit could never make.

"Chara!" He shouted as he took off after the woman he thought existed only in his dreams.

**………………..**

Hector could feel his mind starting to swim with heated anger and sorrow as he stood in the entrance way of his friends house, his watery eyes unable to turn themselves away from his fallen friend.

"Dionysus…" he whispered in torment. "Why…WHY!" He shouted in anger. He took another step, his heart almost leaping from his chest in a frenzied heat. "Dionysus…" he moaned once more as he knelt down in anguish at the side of his fallen friend, the stench of death making his stomach want to throw up whatever it had in it. But he just swallowed it back down and gently reached out a trembling hand and laid it upon the head of thick dark hair that belonged to his friend.

His eyes finally tore themselves away from the lifeless form to the bloody message beside his friends large dead body. "It is _I_ who have failed you Dionysus," Hector muttered in anguish, tears still pooling beside his knees on the dirt floor beneath him. "I will avenge you…by Apollo I swear I will see justice come for this!"

Hector allowed a few more minutes to pass, his mind still trying to comprehend the senseless act before him. "Who did this?" Hector started in a whisper.

"My lord we do no…"

"WHO DID THIS!" Hector yelled in anger.

"My lord we do not know," the guard finally finished.

"Where is Krystos?" Hector asked with a frown. "For I have not seen him?"

"Missing my lord," another piped up.

"Find him and bring him to m…" Hector started and then quickly stopped as he noticed a small piece of gold half buried in the dirt of the floor; a piece of gold that Remac had carefully placed when he murdered Dionysus.

"I…" Hector said retrieving the coin and holding it in his clenched fist. "Elaeus?" Hector dared to mention. "They will pay…" he moaned in torment as he gazed upon his friend once more. Then he turned to his men and uttered the words they were dreading to hear.

"Troy is going to war. Again!"

Dear readers. Thanks for the reviews so far. Please hit the little review button and leave a thought so I know that you are liking the story and want a bit more. Sorry it was a bit behind – family and life sometimes call at once:)


	4. The Seeds of Doubt are Planted

**Title: Enemy from Within  
****Chapter 4 … The Seeds of Betrayal are Planted**

_'War'_

The word hung in the air, covering them all with a cloud of thick gloom. Well almost all of them. One of them was very delighted at the thought of his plan being put into action.

"_War _my lord?" Patras asked in fear. "Do you think it's wi…" he started just as Hector swung on his knee and glared at the man before him in hatred.

"I think it's an excellent idea my lord," Kyrios mumbled. "I would avenge my brother as well."

"Timus is dead by now," Patras continued in vain, his eyes noting the blank stare on the face of the Prince before him. "You said it yourself, Elaeus's King is dead."

"Timus is not dead if he dare do this!" Hector's angry voice echoed in the small room they were inhabiting.

"But how…" Patras started.

"He was careless," Hector's voice calmed a bit as he showed the coin and the piece of royal velvet worn only by Timus, King of Elaeus. "Only Timus wear's this color of green velvet on his robe."

"But he wouldn't come himself," Patras tried to reason.

"And so does his first in command," Hector finished.

With those words the room fell silent. Patras stared at Hector in fear and Kyrios stared at him in amusement. '_This is working perfectly,'_ Kyrios reasoned in his mind.

"My lord we must act fast," Kyrios mentioned as he knelt down beside Hector; any chance to breathe his poisonous words into the mind of his soon to be fallen commander. "If we let Timus think he can die while he has the knowledge that he bested us in any way that would be a grave error my lord," Kyrios offered. "I say we send out a party and strike now. Dionysus deserves swift action," Kyrios finished, hoping his tone of sincerity wouldn't betray the disgust he had for both men before him; one living and the other dead.

Hector slowly turned his head to Kyrios and then proceeded to nod it up and down.

"My…lord…" Patras rushed in haste. "Dionysus…"

"Deserves to be avenged!" Hector lamented in an angry tone as he turned back to his fallen friend once more, his once tears of sorrow now replaced with tears of anger and hatred. "I _will_ avenge you my brother," Hector whispered as he bent down and tenderly kissed the forehead of Dionysus.

Hector finally pushed himself off the dirty floor and turned to face his expectant men. "We _will_ be heading back to Elaeus," Hector told them. "I will be taking only a few me…"

"But my lord take the army," Kyrios insisted, trying to sound like he actually cared about the safety of Hector and the rest of the men.

Hector looked at him with a deep frown.

"For your safety my lord," Kyrios offered.

"You sound like…" Hector started and then stopped. "I am naming Kyrios lead general in the place of Dionysus at the moment," Hector suddenly announced. "We'll save formalities for later."

Kyrios put on his best face of surprise as he listened to the sounds in the room, some in approval, others in question.

"Kyrios, you will gather up a small group of men and we will leave for Elaeus in a few hours. I want Dionysus prepared for burial. He deserves no less than a Prince," Hector uttered as he left the room, his men still standing in their places wondering what was going to happen next.

Kyrios, relishing in his new found glory, quickly acted upon his first command. Much to the chagrin of Patras, who was left behind, Kyrios wasted on time in flexing his new military muscles and getting a team ready to follow Hector in a _vain_ attempt to track down Timus, who at this time would be dead for sure.

This is going to work out just fine, Kyrios smiled smugly to himself as he watched the body of Dionysus starting to be prepared to be transported to get ready for burial. All to easy. No one can stop me now.

**………………..**

Briseis inwardly cursed herself for letting her mind wander and not pay attention thinking the voices in the distance were going in the same direction as she. She felt her heart start to race faster as she ducked down another corridor in order to escape the two large men rushing after her. Finally she spied a darkened alcove she could fit herself into and hide until the two men had passed her by.

Achilles blinked his eyes a few times and when he looked again the path before him was empty.

"_Chara_," he whispered as he rushed after the vision that was once before his eyes. Achilles mind raced with panicked thoughts of a woman that once held his heart in her very hands.

"Did you see her?" Achilles asked as he rushed past a darkened alcove where Briseis had carefully hidden herself.

"I did see someone," Evangelos remarked as he and Achilles came to a stop a few feet away from a still hidden Briseis. "But perhaps after all you told me I too am seeing things."

Briseis tried to calm her rapidly beating heart, fearing the loud pounding now reverberating in her ears would soon burst into her surroundings and betray her to the two strange men almost on top of her. That she feared would be her end.

"Are you okay my lord Achilles?" Evangelos asked softly.

_Achilles?_ Briseis mind echoed. What is he doing here? Is he trying to overthrow Troy? Could he have murdered Dionysus?

"Yes," Achilles replied in a soft tone. After a few more seconds, he finally fully returned to his warrior self. "Yes I am," he uttered more firmly.

"Shall we continue to look for her?" Evangelos questioned.

"No," Achilles answered. "I have other work to do here. Come on let's go," he said turning to leave. "I hate spirits."

Briseis dared to open her eyes and let out a small breath of as she listened to the footsteps as they got softer and softer as the men left.

_Achilles_, her mind repeated once more. She had heard the stories and knew him to be a fierce and cunning warrior, one blessed by the gods, who never lost and his only love was the sound of his own name in victory. But why was he here, she wondered again as she finally allowed herself to breathe normally.

She peered down the darkened tunnel to where the two men were ahead in the distance and was about to take another step when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back, his hand clamping over her mouth to keep her from calling out.

Achilles mind in the meantime, continued to play horrible death scenes over and over again, Chara's voice calling to him for help in vain. Cursing him and loving him with the same breath. But she was so real, Achilles reasoned with himself inside. She was here I saw her. But to what avail? Is this some penalty that Aries is showing me for leaving that fight early and not following his orders to the end? A question and a fact that he had kept secret even from Chara. For he had dismissed the God of war when he heard of Stoas's (Kyrios) betrayal his friend the King and his daughter, Chara. Aries vowed to curse the golden warrior and Achilles knew he truly was a cursed man from that day forward. He knew it and hated it even more. He knew he had to find the answer to what Stoas was up to and if in fact he really was alive, but made a mental note in his mind to come back and check the spot where he was sure he had seen his dead lover.

**………………..**

"My lord where is Krystos?" Kyrios questioned Hector as they slowly headed up to the palace where Hector's family was waiting for him to return.

"I am told he is missing," Hector replied with a frown.

"My lord we should be looking for…"

"Dionysus took Krystos in as a boy and helped him…"

"Maybe he was unthankful and…"

"I don't know," Hector answered with a heavy sigh. "Krystos just doesn't seem like…"

"But he is suspect, yes?"

"At this point, since he is missing, I cannot rule that out," Hector resigned.

"Allow me to search the city for him and bring him in for questioning," Kyrios practically begged.

"I will allow it Kyrios," Hector gave in. "I know you would never to anything to undermine the integrity of Troy."

"Oh never my lord," Kyrios lied.

**………………..**

"Where is Briseis?" Andromache asked as she continued to nervously pace the palace room they were still waiting in. She tried to shift her concern for what Hector was doing to the others around her but it was to no avail. As soon as she heard the suggestion that she was still in the temple; a place she'd rather be than anywhere else, Andromache's thoughts immediately started to focus on Hector once again.

"He must be in torment," she lamented softly as stared at the main door, willing it to open but inside fearing it would. For when Hector returned she wasn't sure what state of mind he would be in. Dionysus – murdered. By who? And for what purpose? She had heard Priam talking with his men that it could be a conspiracy and that Hector or Paris or even Priam himself could be next. Was it a plan to bring down Troy from inside? But if so who would dare do such a thing and remain?

"He must be far from here by now," Andromache whispered out loud, her thoughts once silent now turning audible.

"Who?" Paris asked in haste.

"Whoever would kill Dionysus," she said with a thin frown upon her brow. "I mean why would such a man wait around?"

"But who could it be?" Helen ventured.

"Timus," Hector's angry voice boomed as he pushed the doors open and walked up to his father.

"Of Elaeus?" Priam asked in surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Or one of his sons," Hector said holding out the small pieces of evidence he had found near Dionysus's body.

"But you said all the sons were killed in battle and that even Timus himself was wounded and lay near death when you marched for home."

"I know father," Hector replied, looking at Andromache in anguish. "That is where I have failed," he said looking back at his father in torment. "I have failed Dionysus and Troy. For I left one of our enemies alive; knowing if he were indeed still alive he'd be able to exact revenge for his fallen kingdom."

"But by now Timus is dead," Priam reasoned.

"Then my hunt will be over shortly," Hector answered in an angry tone, his brow crease deepening.

"No," Andromache gasped.

Hector turned to her knew, she most of all, would suffer from his leaving her again so soon. "I am sorry," he mentioned as he walked up to her.

Andromache tried shaking her head no, as if his decision didn't affect her at all. But as he neared she felt her eyes immediately start to water and knew she was betrayed by an inner feeling.

"I am sorry too," she whispered in return.

"I have to go. I have to avenge him as he would me," he tried to explain, feeling as if he needed to justify his leaving her so soon, charging off into battle once again.

But it was the uncertainty of the outcome that once again frightened her. This was different than the other wars; this was revenge. And she knew that revenge missions rarely succeeded if just based on revenge. But inside; deep inside she knew that Dionysus wouldn't rest a minute of the situation was in reverse. And she knew that she would want every man in Troy out finding whoever had done the same to Hector. Fate had won this time around.

"I would want him to do the same for you," she whispered as she felt his warm hand gently brush away a stray tear that had started to slowly slide down her cheeks.

"Thank you for understanding," Hector replied in a soft tone. "This mission won't take long. I am sure Timus is dead."

"And what if that was planted to make it look like it was Timus?" Andromache questioned with a slight frown. "What if you are walking into a trap?"

Hector looked at her in wonder; for the questions she asked had merit.

"Do I still not have to try?" He lamented in anguish.

No one dared answer, not even Andromache, for she knew he had to or he would be driven mad with the fact he didn't try to avenge his best friend.

"Father," Hector said turning away to face Priam. "There are no calls to war right now and I don't want Troy engaging in any such battle when I am not here. If it is indeed a trap then they will surely attack when I have left. I will only take a small amount of men, the rest will stay behind and stand ready on guard. Only beware of false threats. For the land is at rest at the moment."

"Troy will not engage while you are away my son," Priam said walking up to his eldest with a worried expression. "Only return in haste. Troy does not want to mourn the loss of another son."

"I will father," Hector said as Kyrios entered the room.

"We are all set to ride for Elaeus my lord," he told him in a semi-sincere tone; his mind internally laughing at all the worried faces in the room around him.

"I won't be long," Hector called out as he quickly gave Andromache a kiss and then turned and followed after Kyrios; the real murderer of his fallen friend.

Andromache felt herself starting to tremble a bit harder on the outside and quickly found herself clinging to Priam's arm to steady herself.

"Hector I have a suggestion," Priam said quickly, calling his son back to him. "Please listen to me now."

"I will not change my decision father," Hector reminded him.

"I have another one…a better one," Priam mentioned.

"I'll pray for a swift every second," she whispered back as she watched her husband disappear from view.

"What about the festival?" Paris asked quietly, his arm still around Helen and the two of them still somber looking.

"I fear it will have to wait," Priam replied slowly. "For if the murderer is still among us then what better opportunity to flex his power then we have our guard down."

Paris knew his father to be right and knew inside that this took more prominence than a simple festival. Hector would seek out the guilty party; avenge Dionysus and then mourn as is custom for 12 days.

Andromache also knew the 12 days would be coming and wondered what mental state her husband would be in when they started. If he did indeed allow anger and hatred to eat him up inside as she feared; then he would never find peace – no matter who turned out to be the real killer.

But still the one question that plagued all their minds was – why?

**………………..**

Briseis tried to twist herself around but found herself being dragged into another dimly lit room. Once free she fled to the other side of the room and turned to face her captor.

"Krystos?" She questioned in an angry tone.

"Briseis?" He asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at once.

"My lord sent me here because he said Hector feared something or someone was plotting against Troy? I intend to find out who! Why are you here?" The young man asked.

"Almost the same purpose. I just saw two men and…"

"Yes there is more upstairs. Where are you headed?"

"Same place you are," Briseis replied. "The man that leads them is Achilles…"

"Achilles?" Krystos remarked with a frown. "But why? He…has…" he quickly stopped and looked at her in wonder. "Could he be responsible for the fall of Sectus?"

"Why else would he be here? I heard Achilles makes his home on the far west side of Greece. He is here for Troy," Briseis accused falsely.

"We have to find out what he wants here," Krystos suggested.

"And how do we do that?"

"I know the secret passages around here," Krystos told her as he headed to the door.

"But we must hurry. By now Hector is back and has discovered Dionysus…" Briseis started.

"And he…what did you say?" Krystos asked in dread. "Dionysus is what?"

"You mean you don't know?" Briseis asked in shock. "I thought that…"

"When I left my master last night he was well and…"

"Krystos I am so to have to be the one to tell you," she replied in dread. "Dionysus was murdered last night. There was talk about your whereabouts and I snuck into his room to see if I could find anything out. I saw the map of Sectus and few…"

"Dionysus…dead?" Krystos mumbled in anguish, his mind racing with horrible thoughts of the death of the man who was more than just a friend and master to him. "He was like my father…" he lightly sniffed.

"Krystos I am so sorry," Briseis further reassured him as she put her arms around him and gave the trembling young man a hug. "I know this sounds very harsh but Krystos we must find out what Achilles is doing here. What if _he_ murdered Dionysus?"

"Does Hector know?"

"He will," Briseis replied. "He'll want revenge for sure," Briseis added as she started to follow him. "By the way one of them called out the name '_Chara_'," she mentioned. "Ever heard that name?"

"I have in rumour only," Krystos frowned. "She was betrayed by her lover. The same man that murdered her father."

"Who was her lover?"

"Some have said Achilles."

Briseis immediately felt hatred swell in her heart for a man she had only seen once. A man who's face at the time seemed kind and strong; handsome and yet lost. But a man she just learned would kill those he loves for the sake of his own name.

"Are you okay to continue?" Briseis asked in a soft tone, noticing the look of anguish and torment on her friend.

"Dionysus would want me to continue and so would Hector if it means finding out who did this and stopping them. Yes…yes I am okay. So Achilles…he is responsible?" Krystos asked firmly. His mind was a mix of anguished and hated emotions in the light of the news of the death of his master and adopted father. Dionysus…dead…his mind cried out in torment but outside he knew he had to put on a brave face and accomplish what he set out do to. The time for mourning would be later.

"We have to stop him," she whispered as they headed back into the darkened hallway. "What happens if they reach Troy before we get back?"

"Then we are all dead."

**………………..**

Achilles continued on in silence. He had seen Chara; well at least he thought he did. The woman he saw for those few seconds had the same beautiful appearance but held herself with the same dignity and strength as his former lover and Princess of Sectus. But what if this was just Aries way of laughing at the great warrior? Getting even for him leaving the battle early? Whatever reason he had seen the vision of the beautiful woman he knew as long as he stepped foot on the land he was in, she would forever haunt his dreams.

They finally reached the heavy door and stopped.

"I must go in here alone," Achilles tried to explain.

"My lord whatever crimes you might have committed in the past matter nothing to me now. I too have accomplished deeds not worth mentioning. I see your determination and I could wait outside but you see I too have another motive here that I should share with you now."

"What other motive?" Achilles growled. "What are you hiding from me?"

**………………..**

"Where is that cursed Krystos!" Kyrios seethed to himself as he slowly paced his small dwelling space. The sun had already set but Hector was determined to make his move at night. Priam, however had reasoned with his son to wait a few more hours until it was at least daybreak and some sun would shine upon them so that Apollo might bring out from hiding their enemies who would be lying in wait for them. Hector, although begrudgingly, decided the decision was right for his men and so told his men to eat and rest for they would leave at first light.

But Dionysus's faithful servants disappearance was very troubling. He needed Remac. He had to take the chance and so carefully dressed himself in a black cloak and headed for his evil assistants dwelling.

"I thought you didn't want us to meet just yet?" Remac stammered as Kyrios pushed his way inside.

"Krystos is still missing, and unless you killed him I think he knows something and is waiting to tell it."

"But where? I have searched this city…" Remac tried.

"Then search it again!" Kyrios's voice boomed as he wrapped his large hand around the stumbling man's throat and shoved him up against the wall. "You find him or you'll be lying in the grave next to him when _I _find him."

"Y-yes master," Remac managed as he pulled himself free and stood rubbing his sore throat. "Maybe he is just doing something else," Remac suggested weakly. "Maybe with a woman…"

"Do you really want to take that chance? For if I go down rest assured I will take you down with me."

And those were the haunting words that hung in the stale air of Remac's dwelling long after Kyrios had vanished once again into the night.

"Curse you Krystos! Wherever you are," Remac mumbled as he quickly gathered up his coat and headed for the front door; sometime later.

**………………..**

"I wonder what Achilles wants in the ruins of Sectus?" Krystos whispered as he and Briseis continued their slow steps towards the spot Achilles and Evangelos had stopped. His mind was still racing with torment at the thought of Dionysus death for no reason, but he tried to push those morbid thoughts aside and concentrate on getting his task done. Now, more than ever, he could not fail his master. He vowed inside he wouldn't.

"Whatever it is it has to be evil," Briseis reasoned falsely. "The man has nothing inside but the love of his own glory. Those are the stories I have heard."

"I too have heard those and a few others," Krystos replied. "Ones best saved for another time."

They heard harsh words a few yards away and once again pressed themselves into another dark alcove and waited.

Briseis dared to peek around the corner and found her eyes fixed on the strong shadow of Achilles on the stone wall. He stood tall and proud, his muscles taught and ready for a fight. Does he know no other way, she asked herself in silence? I wonder….

"What are you hiding from me?" Achilles demanded, his hand immediately going for his sword.

"Ionis he…" Evangelos started and then looked away in fear.

"What about him?" Achilles demanded once again.

"He was my father," Evangelos finally managed, turning back to Achilles with near watery eyes.

"What?" Achilles breathed in shock. "Your father? But…but Ionis never had…"

"Never had sons of his own. I was…a mistake. A son born to a slave girl and a King on a night of drunken revelry," Evangelos sighed. "An illegitimate son would have no claim to the throne unless taken by force. And I…" he said looking away. "Ionis was a good and kind King, I could not bring myself to take it from him by force."

"But you…who betrayed you?"

"I am once again starting to think it was the same man that betrayed you. Chara…my half sister…you loved her?"

"More than my own life itself at the time," Achilles lamented. "Why tell me this now? Why not at the start?"

"My men know not of my true identity. For it would matter less to them even now. I gave up my name when I was cast out by another man. An evil man…"

"Stoas…" both men mentioned at once.

"Yes," Evangelos commented as he noticed Achilles shocked look. "He too stole me from me. But my mother. He knew of my true identity and so to keep her safe I fled. It was only after I learned of her murder at his hands that I returned. When I neared the city ruins the land as on fire. All I heard was the screams and cries of a dying people; a people never to be raised up again."

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner? You could have prevented their deaths!" Achilles roared, his hand leaving his sword and shoving Evangelos up against the wall. "You could have saved them!" He shouted once more, his hand firmly wrapped around Evangelos's throat.

"I…tried…" Evangelos wheezed. "But…Stoas…" he gasped, finally forcing Achilles to let go and step back. "Stoas told me that if I didn't leave and do one mission for him he'd kill my mother, the only person in the world who ever meant anything for me. So I left…and when I returned I learned I had been betrayed."

"We all have been. Stoas is alive and in that room I intend to prove I am right."

"But what is there?"

"Stoas kept a wall of weapons…instruments of war he treasured more than anything. He always said that they would lay in tact even in the event of his death as witness to all he had done. If they are missing…"

"But where? After all these years, where is he?" Evangelos moaned.

"In hiding. Come inside with me now," Achilles warned as he heard a faint noise in the distance. "We'll find him together."

**………………..**

Briseis listened intently to every word exchanged between the two men. Achilles? In love? Was it even possible for the blood-thirsty man she had heard vile stories about? That he loved someone more than his own life? Was that possible? Or perhaps just words to win over the comrade before him? Her mind now raced with more questions and the longer she listened she more intrigued she grew with the mysterious golden warrior.

"What do you think they are looking for?" Briseis wondered in a hushed tone.

"And who is Stoas? If he is responsible for the fall of Sectus could he have murdered Dionysus?" Krystos asked.

"We'll have to follow them," Briseis suggested. "But how? There is only one door to that room and we'll be seen."

"I think I know another way," Krystos suddenly remembered. "Hurry."

**………………..**

Andromache watched Hector continue his worried pacing as the night drew along and knew that as morning came closer her anxiety would be complete.

"His mother abandoned him when he was young," Hector started as he finally stopped his pacing and stared in misery out the window into the black of night.

"I know," Andromache replied in a soft tone. "You told me."

"Even then nothing daunted him," Hector continued with a slight smirk. "He was so headstrong and brash. He laughed in the face of a fight and seemed to attract all the young, beautiful women. Well not all of them," Hector remarked as Andromache came and stood near him. "It's not fair."

"Death never is," Andromache quietly answered. "This one perhaps more senseless than the others," she added; casting her gaze into the darkness along with his. "I fear for tomorrow."

"If it is Timus then he will expect something, of that I am sure," Hector told her. "But I can't just leave it."

"And Timus knows this," Andromache argued. She turned to Hector with a look of shock and then remorse. "I am sorry," she added quickly. "I spoke out of line."

"Andromache," Hector said as he took her hand in his and held it tightly. "Never once have your words been too strong or over protective. I too worry about what we cannot see; what is waiting for us," Hector sighed. "But I have to try."

"You have to try," Andromache echoed with a slightly angry tone.

"I do not wish to fight with you on this eve," Hector remarked firmly. "Whatever it is that is bothering you then please just tell me. I haven't known you to just simmer like this and offer only a few words at a time."

"I…" Andromache started, turning from him in sorrow. "Dionysus was your best friend, all of Troy and practically the world around us knew. The two of you were the greatest undefeated duo in battle and…" she paused, turning back to him with watery eyes. "And I know that whoever would strike down a man like Dionysus for no apparent reason – save revenge must have you as his next target. I fear what I cannot know."

"We all fear that," Hector replied, moving in a bit closer. "I fear that unknown element everytime I go into battle."

"Don't go tomorrow. Send Kyrios or someone else and…"

"If it had been Paris, would I stand down? Dionysus was like a brother to me as well. I cannot offer him less," he told her in a kind but firm tone.

"And where is Krystos?" Andromache continued to question.

"He is still missing," Hector sighed.

Andromache turned and looked at her husband with an inquiring look.

"I have thought of the possibility," Hector told her. "But Dionysus saved Krystos from a small boy and Krystos has been a faithful steward to him ever since. I just can't see…"

"But he _is_ missing," Andromache reminded him. "What if he…"

"To what purpose? Dionysus wasn't a rich man by any means and I have never seen the two of them argue about anything, save which one of them would have more than one woman. Trust me my love we are looking for him," Hector tried to reassure her.

"I am being selfish and I know that," Andromache justified. "But I love you and I fear that…" she quickly stopped. "I will talk no further of this," she told him, gulping back the last breath and wiping the tear from her eyes. "I just want you to hold me until the sun comes up."

"That I can do and willingly," Hector answered, pulling her close and holding her firmly against his rapidly beating chest. "I can hold you forever."

**………………..**

Remac carefully stowed away into the night and made his way towards the dwelling of Krystos, hoping the faithful steward would be home and he could kill him and be done with it for good. He neared the entrance and then stopped, waiting for whatever noises he heard to pass and all be silent again. He moved to an open window and started to listen.. When he heard nothing for a few minutes he gently called out Krystos' name to see what kind of response he would get in return. When he heard nothing once again he quietly stole towards the front door and carefully knocked. When he heard nothing for the last time he very gently pushed the door open and made his way inside.

"Krystos?" He called out. Nothing once again. Remac started to look around; searching for clues to what Krystos was up to. He headed into the stewards bedroom and noticed a few things on the floor and a drawer pulled open.

"Looks like he left in a hurry," Remac remarked to himself. "But where did he go?" Remac knew if he returned to Kyrios without such an important answer he would have to go and find it. But where do I start? That question haunted him long after he left Krystos dwelling.

**………………..**

Kyrios continued to pace the small room. Krystos was the thorn in his side. "That simp must know something!" He growled, picking up a small jar and throwing it against the door. He stepped back in anger, listening to the small piece of pottery smash and then tumble to the ground. "He must know something…but what? What did Dionysus tell him? And how could he have known! My future as the ruler of Troy depends on me getting rid of all my enemies! Dionysus was first and Hector was supposed to be next. Curse you Krystos…wherever you are. For when you return to Troy you are as good as dead! You'll never reach Hector alive!"

**………………..**

"How do you know your way around here so well?" Briseis whispered as they entered a small tunnel and neared the room Achilles was about to enter.

"I used to have friends here when I was smaller, before my parents were killed we dwelt for a time here in Sectus. We used to play in the palace tunnels as boys and…and then Dionysus found me one day and…" he stopped. "We'll talk later. For now we must see what they are up to and then get back to Troy before anyone really starts to notice."

"You know they are seeking you," Briseis told him.

"I know and as soon as we get back we'll go straight to Hector and I will tell him what Dionysus told me last night. That is if we live long enough."

**………………..**

Achilles pushed the heavy stone door open and then lit another torch to light up the room even more.

"The smell of death," Evangelos coughed as he started to choke on the smell of rotten flesh.

"Yes, Stoas would take his captives to another room down here and torture them until they told him what he wanted them to. Then he would let them slowly die. Sadly no one ever knew the person was missing until it was too late," Achilles remarked.

He slowly wandered into another room and then peered at the wall before him. "Curse the gods," Achilles breathed in horror as he gazed upon a very grizzly death scene on the wall before him.

"My lord I…" Evangelos started as he walked up to Achilles, followed his horrified gaze and then let out a gasp. "But this man…my lord this man is only days old and…he…he wasn't one of mine…who?"

"Stoas," Achilles breathed as his eyes started to search for the wall that Stoas hung all his war instruments; a way to showcase his most prized possessions.

"My lord…the weapons…they are missing…" Evangelos remarked in horror as he approached the wall. "And the blood…it is still fresh."

"Stoas _is alive_," Achilles breathed vehemently.

"What does this mean Achilles?" Evangelos whispered in dread as Briseis and Krystos entered into a secret chamber above them, missing the first half of the conversation.

_"It means that Troy's downfall is near."_

Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews so far. Well I hope you are all enjoying the story still and will hit the little review button to show appreciation for my hard work. Thanks again!


	5. Evil Takes Reign

**Title: Enemy from Within  
****Chapter 5 … Evil Takes Reign**

Briseis and Krystos heard Achilles' words, looked at each other in horror and knew they had to escape their surroundings and race back to Troy with the news.

Briseis, however, found herself lingering a bit longer, so much so that Krystos had to grab her by the arm and drag her out of the small tunnel; Achilles' voice still loud and clear in her mind. In fact she found herself playing over and over his words as they headed back to the surface and for their horses. Only when they reached the cool air of night did they stop to catch their breath.

"Dionysus was right," Krystos lightly panted.

"Achilles…wants to overthrow…Troy," Briseis slightly gasped as she leaned against her horse and finally took a deep breath to still her rapidly beating heart.

"But he said before it was…"

"We didn't hear a name and he said Troy's downfall is near. Achilles is known for felling cities to the ground, even the size and grandeur of Troy," Krystos explained as he got his horse ready to head back to Troy.

"But where is his army?" Briseis wondered as she quickly mounted her horse.

"I don't care," Krystos replied as too got up onto his horse and looked at her with a stern expression.

"But do you think he murdered Dionysus?"

"I…I don't know," Krystos sighed. "It doesn't make any sense to me but…but Briseis he is an undefeated warrior who…"

"I know," she groaned. "Cares only for his own glory."

"Let's go," Krystos said firmly. "Because if we don't get to Troy before them we too are as good as dead."

**………………..**

"Troy? Why Troy?" Evangelos questioned as they both slowly headed for the entrance to the room and stood in the doorway.

"Troy was the closest kingdom when Sectus fell. It is also close so that when Stoas needed his weapons he could steel out under the cover of night and be back before he'd be missed. In a smaller town he'd stand out."

"What do you think he wants in Troy?"

"Whatever it is he has had plenty time to plan it," Achilles noted with a deep frown. "And that is what is frightening. For the longer he has the less errors he can make. And the less errors the less our chance of finding him."

"What can I do?" Evangelos asked eagerly.

"My friend this fight…"

"Now belongs to us both," Evangelos reminded him.

Achilles looked at him for a brief moment and then continued his path to the surface. "I cannot ask you to join me on this quest, for when Stoas falls I don't care if I lay beside him."

**………………..**

Hector continued to turn in his bed, his mind replaying over and over again all the times he and Dionysus had been together in war and in life. He remembered the first time they met, the first fight they had over the same woman as teenagers and the first time they fought side by side in battle.

Hector heaved another large sigh and then pushed himself out of bed and headed for his dressing table. His armour had been laid out the night before so that when he awoke early, he would disturb Andromache less if everything was ready. Trouble was, she too was already awake, getting as much or as little sleep as he.

"Is it time already?" Andromache asked with a growing frown.

"Came too fast," Hector replied. "I pray today ends swiftly and in peace."

"I prayed for that all night, my heart is aching still."

"By all counts Timus will be dead and our victory…"

"What victory over the dead?" Andromache questioned sharply. She stared at Hector in horror and then looked away in shame.

"I have the same thoughts myself," Hector replied. "But if I were to do nothing, then it would show to all those who cared about Dionysus that I didn't care enough to try to track down his killer even if he were dead. I am sure Timus is dead but…but if he is not then…" he continued as he looked away in distress. "I can't just do nothing. I have to show…"

"I forgot," she whispered in torment. "Please forgive me."

Hector turned to her and offered up a weak smile. "It is already forgotten."

Andromache leaned against the ornate headboard and watched her husband slowly dress his muscular body. "I never tire of watching you know," she offered up with a shy smile.

Hector turned to her and flexed his muscles, making her blush even more. He then stopped and turned away.

"What is it?" She rushed to ask.

"Dionysus and I would always have flexing contests to see who's chest was bigger," Hector laughed. "I think we were the same size."

"Dionysus was a slight bit bigger," Andromache corrected him.

"And how would you know?" Hector asked immediately.

"Uh…ladies talk…" she started with a light laugh.

"Right," he sighed. "Yes he did have a way with the ladies."

"Many at once," Andromache joined in.

"Yes that's true. He loved life. More so than anyone I have ever known," Hector stated. "This just wasn't fair."

"He'll always be with us," Andromache stared in a soft tone as she pushed herself off the large bed and slowly walked up to him, helping him finish the lacing on his arm piece.

"I know he will," Hector remarked with a frown. "I just wish it wasn't only in our memories."

Hector, with Andromache's help, finished dressing just as the sun started to come up behind the distant mountains, casting a light blue glow on the land below them. It was now time to leave.

Hector pulled his wife close and with one last kiss and warm hug goodbye turned to leave, a single tear escaping the corner of her eye and slowly sliding down her warm cheek.

Hector hurried into the main waiting area of the palace to see Paris nervously pacing back and forth.

"Why are you up so early?" Hector asked as he tried to push past his little brother and head for his waiting men.

"I am to go with you," Paris insisted.

"Not likely," Hector replied as he gently pushed Paris aside and headed for the stairs.

"He was my friend too," Paris called out loudly.

"Paris your voice!" Hector snapped. "Keep it down."

"You said that Timus is probably dead," Paris continued his verbal tirade. "Then there will be no danger."

"Paris there is always danger," Hector reminded him. "And…"

"Paris I don't have time to argue with you about this. I can't be looking out for you when my mind will be occupied…"

"But I am not a child. I can look out for myself. Please Hector. If there is little danger then you won't have to worry at all."

Hector looked at the look on his face and then as he heard a soft noise upstairs cast his eyes up to see his father standing and looking down on them. When Hector was about to say no one more time to Paris, Priam cleared his throat and nodded his head – yes.

"Let him go this time Hector," Priam directed. "He needs to learn someday."

"Both princes gone from Troy?" Hector challenged his father.

"He has to learn," Priam repeated. "Are you expecting a large army?"

"No but…" Hector tried.

"Hector…"

"WE leave now Paris," Hector growled, as he turned on his heel and rushed down the stairs.

Paris turned to his father with a frown and a look of worry.

"His thoughts focus on Dionysus right now. Just watch your back and keep your sword ready," Priam instructed his son.

"Right," Paris replied with a gulp as he looked over at Helen who was standing silently in the other corner. "I'll be back."

"Bye," she whispered sadly as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a sad-faced Andromache looking at her in remorse.

"I know how you feel," Andromache soothed. "The first time I watched Hector leave for battle was the worse."

"How did you cope?"

"I don't know," Andromache smiled weakly. "But I did and so will you. He will come back, Hector will see to that."

Both of the ladies watched as the battle clad men rushed to their waiting group and then they all were gone.

"Hurry home my love," Andromache whispered. "For I do fear something evil is waiting."

**……………….**

Briseis mind raced with panicked thoughts as they headed back to Troy at top speed. She had heard so many thing about the great Achilles but then when their eyes locked for but a brief second in the tunnel, she saw pain; when she heard him call her name, she heard pain. But then to hear him talk of the down fall of Troy brought reality crashing back to her.

"Will we make it in time?"

"I think Hector will have started to look for who was responsible," Krystos replied, his mind too focusing on why anyone would want to kill his master and friend. "He will seek revenge."

"WE have to get there and warn him about Achilles," Briseis stated. "We cannot let him enter Troy."

"Troy's doors aren't closed yet," Krystos lamented. "He could sneak in and…"

"But we'll ready the guard," she insisted.

"We have to talk to Hector first," Krystos remarked as they pushed their horses faster. "I can't trust anyone else."

"What do you mean? You think someone inside might have been party to Dionysus's murder?" Briseis asked in horror.

"I am not sure, but just like Hector I can't rule anyone out as well. Dionysus did make a lot of men jealous, and not just the married ones."

Briseis knew that to be true and for the first time since they left she found herself wondering if Achilles might be after something else. Maybe we heard his words wrong, she tried to convince herself. Knowing she knew what she heard to be true to her ears she pushed that reasoning inside. But still her mind continued to play over and over again images of the golden warrior held captive against the dimly lit stone when their eyes locked. She closed her own eyes in anguish and then decided to let her thoughts dwell on other matters, like getting back to Troy save and alive.

**………………..**

"I can't just stay here and do nothing," Evangelos hissed as he followed Achilles up to the surface.

"I cannot enter Troy with a whole army with me," Achilles hissed as he approached a very still Andreas.

"I understand but…"

"You will wait until I send for you. My servant Andreas will come for you when I need you."

"And how long must I wait knowing you might know the traitor that binds us together? How long must I remain with these tormented thoughts?"

"Not long I promise," Achilles assured his new friend and ally. "But I am sure that when Stoas entered Troy that he did it in a disguise," Achilles remarked as he turned away. "That is if he entered Troy?"

"But…you think it was someplace else?"

"No," Achilles answered in a firm tone as he turned back to Evangelos with a determined glare. "I have to believe that Stoas is in Troy and both our nightmares will end with this final act. I must enter the city in disguise and seek Stoas out. If he too has changed his appearance as I have assumed he has he will not be able to change his habits. That will be his undoing."

"Let's hope," Evangelos mumbled as he turned and followed after Achilles.

"Andreas," Achilles called out, immediately rousing his faithful steward from his light slumber.

"Achilles…master I was not…"

"It's okay, you are among friends here," Achilles assured him as he gently tapped him on the shoulder. "We must prepare for Troy and leave at once. Evangelos and his men will wait here until you are sent to them by me," Achilles directed.

"Are you sure the men will listen to me?" Andreas asked nervously.

"They will listen to me," Evangelos told him firmly as he clasped fists with Achilles. "Swift journey to Troy my brother."

"This will all be over soon, I promise," Achilles replied as he headed to his horse. "Have your men ready."

"You have my word."

"Where are we going now my lord?" Andreas mumbled in a nervous tone as he watched Achilles starting to pull a small paint pouch from one of his saddlebags and then smear some black paint over his golden locks.

"We ride for Troy hard and fast, Andreas, " Achilles told him. "To hunt a killer and take our revenge."

**……………….**

Kyrios watched as Hector, followed by Paris started to come down the stairs. By now, Remac should have planted all the remaining evidence showing Timus's plans to overthrow Troy.

"If that fool got it right," he mumbled to himself in disgust. But he still needed Remac a bit longer and so he had to still the anger he had inside towards his greedy servant.

"The men are ready my lord," Kyrios rushed up to Hector.

"Paris and I need…"

"The young Prince? Are you sure he is ready for such a mission?"

"He comes," Hector told them in a loud voice. "I want two men to stay with him always," Hector directed.

"Yes my lord," Kyrios sighed as he turned and headed for the men.

Hector looked at his nervous brother with a growing frown.

"I am ready," Paris tried to reassure him.

"I'm not…not for this," Hector frowned as he turned and headed for his horse. "We ride hard and fast. I don't want any pity for the remaining men of Elaeus. Timus and his men are responsible for this and they will pay."

"We also have to find out what they know," Paris reminded his older brother; much to the chagrin of Kyrios, who seethed with Paris's seemingly wise words. He wanted Hector's sword to fall hard and swift on those remaining, not to reason with them as to why they killed someone whey they did not.

"I…you are probably right Paris," Hector resigned; making Kyrios curse inwardly. "We must take one of their senior officials alive if possible," Hector commanded as he started to usher the men for their horses.

**………………..**

"And so it starts," Priam whispered as he stood between Andromache and Helen and watched Hector and his army start to head for Eleaus.

"Timus made a grave mistake," Priam uttered.

"In killing Dionysus?" Helen questioned.

"In thinking he could defy Hector."

Andromache's eyes fixed on the leader of the army and wouldn't look away. "May Apollo bless you my love," she whispered into the air. "And may he bring you back alive."

"Where is Briseis?" Helen asked softly.

"I haven't seen her for some time," Andromache replied.

"Go and look for her," Priam directed. "When you find her the three of you need to keep busy until the army returns."

"Come on," Andromache whispered to Helen as she put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "I am sure she spent the night in the temple."

"Okay," Helen agreed in a simple tone, her mind still wondering how Paris would fare in his first battle.

**………………..**

Briseis watched as the sun started to rise and knew they she was long overdue. By now they were looking for her and probably wondering she could have gone at a time like this.

"You know they'll be looking for you as well," Briseis told Krystos.

"I know," Krystos responded with a sigh. "But I ne…we need to tell them what we saw and heard."

"But if Hector has found out something and gone then…"

"Even still," Krystos interrupted. "I think I'll wait to meet with Hector in private. He'll do me this one favor," Krystos told her.

"I think that's a good idea," Briseis agreed. "But I can't help but wonder what Achilles has planned and…"

"And how big the army is that travels with him?" Krystos finished.

"Well whatever he is up to, it will never succeed," Briseis firmly stated. "Achilles will never succeed in Troy."

**………………..**

"Are you sure that Stoas won't recognize you master?" Andreas questioned as they headed for Troy; the sun starting to rise on the horizon.

"It has been two years and I am hoping with this disguise that he won't know it's me until it's too late."

"What will you have me do?"

"You will need to find out everything you can about the fall of Sectus and those who did survive. Where they went, what they did and more importantly, did any of them join the army or attain to any high positions. Stoas always fancied himself a man above the commoners. He'll have made sure he was above them in any way he could. I am not sure the status of Troy at the moment, if they are at war or at peace."

"What if they are at war?"

"Well if the gates are closed it will make things a little more difficult. But we'll deal with that when the time comes. Now we ride."

"Make swift time my lord," Evangelos told Achilles as Achilles and Andreas mounted their horses to leave. "An evil wind I fear watches Stoas' back."

"I fear not that nor the guise he now puts falsely in front of him. To Troy!"

Evangelos watched them leave as a few of his men started to gather around him.

"Why are you going to do his bidding?" Nomiki questioned.

"Because his cause is worthy," Evangelos told them. "And because I long for true action, not just pestering travellers who happen upon us. If any of you wishes to stay behind that is his bidding and no one will question him for it."

"My lord," Nomiki started. "We too long for the same action."

"Then it's settled. Men prepare for battle."

**……………….**

Paris's guts started to twist even more as they headed further away from Troy into the gently lightening horizon. This would be his first real battle and although he had assurance from both his father and Hector that fighting wouldn't be that intense, he still couldn't help but feel very on edge.

Hector looked over at Paris and frowned. He looked so nervous and not sure he wanted to be there. Hector knew inside that Paris was also a friend of Dionysus and had to show those around him that he too would be willing to join the others in their revenge quest. But to what avail? How would this outcome affect Paris inside? Hector knew full well that even a swift victory would be hollow. Dionysus was gone and for no apparent reason. He had to find out why Timus would strike down the general but leave the Prince? It really made no sense, especially since Dionysus had no dealings with Eleaus except on the battlefield. But they would reach Eleaus soon and he hoped some answers.

**……………….**

Paris of all people, Kyrios cursed inside. Why couldn't the snivelling little boy just stay home! HE hadn't factored on two princes to watch but was sure since he would stick to his brother, he would share some of his fate. At least he hoped so. And where on earth is Krystos! Kyrios cursed even harder inside. That retched man could bring about my downfall if in fact Dionysus did suspect something and send his servant on a mission of some kind. But what? Kyrios wondered in his evil mind. I made sure I carefully hid my tracks, concealed all my dealings with Timus and no one knows my origin. Or do they? Could there perhaps be someone from my past? But then why wouldn't the show themselves sooner? Kyrios mind raced with evil and twisted questions, fuelling his growing hatred for the prospering kingdom of Troy. But Remac had been given the charge to make sure Krystos didn't make it past the front gate if he indeed was away and then returned. This must not fail!

"We near Timus!" Hector called out loudly, breaking Kyrios from his sordid thoughts. Kyrios looked at Hector with a wry, evil smile. "Pity for you Prince Hector," he whispered into the air. "Perhaps you should have stayed behind."

**……………….**

"We near home and already I am nervous," Krystos told Briseis as they entered the city boundaries of Troy.

"I am sure they are looking for me now and I know a way into the temple without being seen. We have to agree we were both there until we can talk directly to Hector," Briseis warned.

"I agree," Krystos replied. "My thoughts to see my master are…Briseis what if I fail? What if I give in and fail my master in some way?"

"I won't let you," she offered kindly. "Now let's hurry. Follow me."

**……………….**

Remac slowly paced a small area near the main entrance to Troy. Kyrios suspected that Dionysus had sent his faithful servant on some kind of mission, and although he didn't know what the purpose might be he was sure it wasn't to their good. His orders were to kill Krystos on site and make it seem an accident. Remac had it all planned, except he needed Krystos!

"Where is that retched man?" He mumbled to himself in anger, not knowing that Krystos and Briseis were already nearing the entrance to the palace by another way. Remac had paid a small boy to also keep watch for his 'friend' Krystos, a man he told he boy he owed money to and wanted to pay it back. The lie worked, for the child eagerly went about his task in looking for the young man stationed to the late army general.

"It won't be long now Krystos," Remac uttered fatefully. "And you'll lie next to your master in a shallow grave."

**………………..**

"Where do you suppose she is?" Andromache asked Helen as they both stood in Briseis's empty room, the room undisturbed and looking as if it hadn't been inhabited in a few days.

"Well the temple is the last place and I am sure she is there," Helen sighed. "She was pretty upset about the death."

"And knowing her," Andromache frowned. "She probably stole down to the death scene, gave herself an even greater taste of evil and hasn't stopped praying since."

"Well I hope she is in the temple," Helen stated in a worried tone. "Who knows who's still in Troy."

**……………….**

Briseis and Krystos jumped off their horses and raced into the backdoor of the temple. She noticed no one was around and then gestured to Krystos to follow after her to small corner, being able to reason that she was there the whole time but perhaps she was just overlooked. No sooner had they just made themselves comfortable and slowed their breathing did they hear anxious footsteps approaching.

"Just in time," she whispered, still trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Too close," Krystos mentioned in a low tone.

"Briseis?" A soft female voice called out.

**………………..**

Achilles mind was still fixed on the woman he had seen, or thought he had seen as they rode for Troy. She was beautiful and as their eyes locked for but a second, he could feel a connection with her soul. But his mind still supposed it was Chara and that's why he felt what he did.

"Where will we enter Troy?" Andreas questioned, breaking Achilles from his thoughts.

"A know a small entrance near one of the markets. I want to avoid the main gates for fear that if Stoas has attained to any kind of station he could be watching."

"And what of Remac?"

"He is your concern now. I want him found and dealt with. For you can be sure he is up to no good."

"You want me to kill him?" Andreas asked in dread.

"I know you can do this Andreas, you are no stranger to the sword."

"Yes but I have never killed anyone."

"Until now," Achilles told him with a wry smile. "But remember this, if you do see Remac and he you, he will not hesitate to kill you on site. Be wary Andreas, for evil still lurks in Troy."

**………………..**

"Briseis?" Andromache uttered in surprise as she found Briseis and Krystos huddled together, pretending to be sleeping.

"Andromache?" Briseis asked in a fake sleepy voice.

"We were worried about you two," Helen added.

"Have you two been here the whole time?" Andromache asked them.

"Yes," Krystos told her. "I was on my way back to my masters when I ran into Briseis and she told me the grave news," he said looking at Briseis with genuine anguish. "I couldn't bear to see him like that."

"I understand," Andromache soothed. "But Hector was looking for you Krystos. In fact he said a few of his men were as well."

"I was…" Krystos instantly started in his defense.

"You can tell Hector when he gets back," Andromache told them.

"Where did they go?" Briseis asked eagerly.

"Eleaus. Apparently Timus is the one who murdered Dionysus and has plotted in some way to bring about the down fall of Troy."

"What?" Both Briseis and Krystos questioned at once. "Are you sure?" Briseis pushed.

"Hector said he found evidence and he took a small band of men, including Paris, to go and hunt down the remaining men of Timus' kingdom. They should be back soon," Andromache informed them.

**………………..**

"Ready Andreas?" Achilles mumbled softly as they neared their entrance to Troy. "Here we go. Into the lair of our enemy."

**………………..**

Hector's hand immediately went for his sword as they neared the outskirts of Eleaus. "Ready yourselves now!" Hector called out once more. He had a momentary lapse of sadness as he knew that Dionysus was always the one to shout out the line to the battle ready men. But he pushed that thought aside and readied himself for the battle that lay ahead. But as they neared what appeared to be a small encampment, something went wrong.

An arrow silently flew through the air; heading straight for Hector, his shield at his side in stead of in front.

"AHHH!"

**………………..**

"Andromache what is it?" Helen asked instantly, noting a sharp look of pain on her face.

"Hector…" she whispered as she clutched her stomach lightly. "I can feel his pain…something happened to Hector…"

Just a few more chappies to go...hope you are all still enjoying the story and will review if you. Thanks so much!


	6. A Step Closer to Finality

**Title: Enemy from Within  
****Chapter 6 – A Step Closer to Finality**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long break. I'll try to finish this story in the next few weeks. Thanks in advance.

The arrow struck Hector in the upper chest. Thankfully the aim wasn't that fierce and it didn't strike a vital organ. Hector faltered back in his horse and Paris rushed to his brother's side.

"Take cover!" Hector shouted as a few more arrows silently flew through the air and started to strike the small band.

"It's a trap!" Paris yelled in haste as he helped his brother down off his horse and held his shield up over them both. "What do I do?"

"Don't panic brother," Hector tried to reassure his obviously frightened brother. Hector studied the arrows and frowned. "There is no army pattern…PATRAS!" Hector shouted in frustration.

His second in command rushed to his side and knelt down to the fallen prince.

"My lord their…"

"I know…their formation is out of line. I don't think this is Timus men…I think this is a small band of marauders set up by a traitor…"

"Who?"

"Someone who wanted us to leave Troy."

"KYRIOS!" Hector shouted as he slowly pushed himself up. "Take the men and go up the right flank. Pat…"

"But my lord…Timus is…"

"Dead and this band of miscreants has no leader. Their arrow formation is not proper. This is a trap and we need to get back to Troy in a hurry. Patras you take the rest and take the left flank. Finish this!" Hector growled.

Kyrios cursed inwardly that Hector caught on quickly, but reassured himself inside that he could still position Hector into a place that a stray arrow could be sent from his own quarry to deliver the death blow. Paris would be an easy finish.

"I'll take care of everything my lord," Kyrios frowned.

Paris helped Hector stand up and they both watched the men start to charge the arrow bearers.

"Just as I suspected!" Hector spat when about a dozen men in various positions stood up and started to flee.

"So Timus is dead," Paris uttered. "Who Hector? Who then killed Dionysus?"

"A traitor!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Is he…is he okay?" Helen dared to ask her fallen friend.

"For now," Andromache frowned. She turned her gaze into the sun, finally closing her eyes and offering up a small prayer. "I fear the worst isn't over."

"For who?"

"For Troy," Briseis rushed looking at Krystos for support.

Priam, who entered the room, noticed the worried looks exchanged between Briseis and Andromache.

"What is it Krystos?" Priam questioned.

"My lord," Krystos replied in a startled tone. "I…we…we have reason to believe that Dionysus was murdered by someone other than Timus and…"

"Do you have proof?"

"Sir my master…he suspected something wasn't right in Sectus. He sent me there under the cover of darkness. I found danger and betrayal. Timus…sir he and his sons…dead and buried and…"

"What!" Priam shouted in shock. "Hector…" he looked away in fear. "I just sent both of my sons into a trap."

"Sir my master was murdered…and…"

"And we overheard a plan by Achilles and…" Briseis broke in.

"Achilles?" Priam uttered in shock. "He rides for Troy?"

"We believe so," Krystos confirmed.

"Then we are all dead…" he uttered in fear.

"We only heard part of the conversation," Briseis tried to defend.

"We have to ready ourselves," Priam frowned. "We need to keep this silent. With the festival and the mourning period for Dionysus upon us we mustn't let the city know we are under siege."

"What shall we do my lord?" Helen finally piped up.

"Krystos I need a favour. The rest of you my darling daughters," Priam smiled. "I want you to go about your daily routines; do not let on to anyone that something is troubling us. We need to be ready in case Hector arrives too late." Priam took Krystos aside and started to talk strategy.

"I will head back to the temple for my morning routine," Briseis offered quickly as she turned to leave. Her heart was slightly racing as she knew Achilles was not far away, with an army she silently surmised. She raced down the castle stairs and into the morning sun. She no sooner approached her temple entrance when she turned and caught sight of two strangers approaching through the gates.

Achilles looked up as he passed under the great Troyon arch and caught sight of a woman who for a split second stopped his heart. "_Chara__…_" he whispered in shock.

"My lord," Andreas whispered instantly. "It's just a similar comparison."

Achilles locked eyes with Briseis longer than intended and found himself slowly heading for the temple instead of his real destination.

Briseis found herself locked in place, unable to move. The man before her appeared different than one in the ruins but his eyes were the same ones that had bore into her soul not long ago. "Achilles…" she whispered in a panic. She turned and rushed into the temple, closing the door behind her and racing for her small prayer chamber; hoping the mysterious stranger would just continue on his way. But she also knew she had a duty to warn…

"I have to warn them…" she told herself. In the meantime, Achilles had dismounted his horse and silently entered the temple room.

Briseis rounded the corner and bumped into her fateful destiny.

"Oh no…" she uttered in shock. "It…it can't be…Achilles?"

**XXXXXXXX**

Krystos went about his business in secret. Priam had sent a messenger by the back way with a special message to Hector and Hector alone; warning of a traitor in either castle walls or the army itself and to hasten return.

"I just need to get a few things from my masters," Krystos informed Helen and Andromache in a nervous tone.

"Perhaps you need some company," Helen mentioned.

"Go with him," Andromache told Helen. "He needs reassurance right now. I'll be fine."

Helen and Krystos quickly made their way towards Dionysus living quarters. However, the small boy that Remac had paid to keep a watchful eye was finally earning his wages. He spied the faithful servant and the lovely maiden and turned and hurried to his waiting master.

"Excellent," Remac laughed as he dropped a few coins into the child's eagerly waiting palm and quickly closed the door.

"Vengeance is mine," Remac smiled as he grabbed his concealed sword and headed back into the busy streets.

**XXXXXXXX**

Andreas watched Achilles enter the temple and lightly cursed his master's distraction. But he knew he also had a job to do. Remac, Stoas's faithful and evil steward was still to be found. But where? Where was evil lurking?

**XXXXXXXX**

"Who were they?" Hector asked Patras as his friend pulled his horse up to his and stopped.

"Kyrios killed the last one as I was about to question him," Patras frowned. "Sir I…" he started and then stopped.

"What is it?" Paris questioned.

"A rider approaches and fast…"

The three of them turned and spied a rider from Troy approaching fast. Kyrios also spied the rider and cursed inside. His world was starting to slowly close in on him. But if he fled now, he'd be killed for sure. He was certain that the messenger was dispatched by the old, wise King Priam who was no stranger to plots of betrayal.

"Curse the gods," Kyrios muttered in anger as he slowly headed back for the elder Prince's war party.

Hector readied his sword as the messenger approached. But when the white makeshift flag was raised, Hector felt himself slightly relax. His mind was racing with anticipation and the wound was making breathing difficult.

"My lord," the messenger called out. "A message from your father."

Hector left his brother and the few men and met up with the messenger.

"My lord a message for your eyes alone," the messenger panted. "You have served my father well. We shall leave at once."

Hector reached his party at the same time as Kyrios. Hector studied the men before him and aside from his brother, now feared one was a traitor; the same traitor that murdered his closest friend. But his father had also said that the traitor could still be within the castle walls so he knew his family could be in danger.

"We ride for Troy," Hector announced.

"A problem my lord?" Kyrios was quick to question.

"A father's concern," Hector lied. "We leave now."

"You hasten my lord," Patras urged. "I'll round up the men and follow."

Hector turned his horse and with his brother and the messenger in tow, raced back to Troy.

**XXXXXXXX**

Achilles hand immediately reached for his concealed sword. "Who…who are you!" He demanded angrily as he moved in closer.

Briseis found herself backing up a few feet; meeting the wall behind her and realizing she was trapped in front of one of the greatest warriors of all time. "I am Briesis my lord, niece of King Priam," she offered in a small tone.

"Briseis…" he whispered as he stood back in remorse. "Forgive my…" he turned away in confusion. But he quickly turned back and raised his sword to her throat.

"My lord?" She questioned quickly.

"You were in the dessert with another man. I saw you. To what was your purpose?"

"To what is yours? Here in Troy?" Briseis countered.

Achilles continued to be fixed by the strong pair of eyes in front of him. They held both fear and courage; love and hate. "I have come for a traitor…" Achilles offered. "Have you set a trap for me?"

"I have warned Priam of your wanting to come to raze Troy to the ground," Briseis blurted out.

Achilles took a step back in surprise. "Nothing could be further from the truth. I have come with a warning…a warning of a traitor in Troy who has that exact plan in mind."

Briseis looked at Achilles in surprise. She had judged him cruel and vicious without waiting for the truth. But when she looked into his eyes further she found his words without lie.

"You must take me to the King at once," Achilles urged.

"Hector…he is…"

"Yes the great leader of the army. I know of the warrior Prince. Surly he will listen to a warning."

"He is at war with Timus."

"Timus the fool is dead. Hector walked into a trap. Stoas!" Achilles cursed. "We must hasten before anymore are killed needlessly."

"I will take you," Briseis offered boldly. "We must away through the secret stairs. If there is indeed a traitor in our midst he'll be watching."

Achilles, awed by the courage of the young woman before him, could do no more than let himself be led through a dark hallway into the unknown. Andreas, he reasoned would just have to wait.

**XXXXXXXX**

Andreas turned to see Remac round a nearby corner and scurry down a crowded walkway. "My enemy," he frowned. His shaky hand rested upon his sword and he slowly climbed down off his horse. He had to kill the hand servant and then warn Evangelos. If he failed Troy _would_ fall. "I will not fail you Achilles," he swore into the air. "My life if I forfeit this duty."

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyrios heard started to race faster as they neared the outskirts of Troy. His plan wasn't going as smoothly as he first intended. Killing Hector was proving to be a bit more trial some than he wanted. Once back at Troy he would have to get the Prince alone, slay him and be away before anyone knew he was missing.

"There is no one that can stop me now. _No one…_"

**A bit more to come!**


	7. WAR! – from within

**Title: Enemy from Within  
****Chapter 7 – WAR! – from within**

Hector's mind raced with worried thoughts about who the traitor/murderer of his fallen comrade really was. Who would want to kill someone like Dionysus? Unless it was a cover-up? But for what? And could it really be Krystos? Is that who his father now suspected? Was there new found evidence to suggest otherwise?

"What was in the letter?" Paris questioned as he kept his horse's stride with his brother's.

"A warning from father about a traitor who probably is still on royal grounds."

Paris frowned as he tried to think on who it could be. "It could be anyone."

"And yet recent events would suggest it is someone who had something to gain from Elaeus's demise; someone with an even darker agenda then to fell an already defeated kingdom."

"There is talk of a great warrior who fells cities for no reason, save his own glory and might."

"Yes Achilles," Hector frowned. "He does occupy my thoughts as of late. I pray it's not him brother."

"Why? He is a worthy adversary," Paris noted.

"Because he could kill everyone we love in the blink of an eye," Hector spat. "We must hurry."

**XXXXXXXX**

Andreas took another deep breath as he took another step closer to his destiny. He had already sent by way of the trusted messenger for Evangelos and his men to charge the city and stand ready for the army Achilles was sure Stoas had already summoned.

**XXXXXXXX**

Krystos reached Dionysus dwelling quarters and hesitated at the front door before taking hold of the handle with a shaky hand.

"Why do you hesitate? He no longer occupies this space," Helen observed.

"This is the final resting place of my lord and master," Krystos noted in agony. "He was a stronghold for my lady," he looked up at her with a tormented glance. "And I failed him."

"Only if you let his murderer escape then you fail," Helen firmly reminded him. "Come and let us make haste. The longer we wait the more chance of error we entertain."

"Right," Krystos mentioned as he choked back a final tear and pushed the door open. They were both hit with the faint smell of death; exchanged worried looks but took hesitant steps forward nonetheless.

Remac spied Krystos and Helen enter the small dwelling and inwardly laughed. "Couldn't have planned it better myself!"

Andreas watched Remac approach the house and knew he had to act fast and discreet. He couldn't afford the chance of rousing a commotion and thereby thwarting Achilles attempt to warn King Priam. "Courage…" he reminded himself as he neared the house beside Dionysus.

Remac pushed the door open and spied Krystos and Helen.

"I think we might have found something…"

"Death," Remac smiled evilly.

"Who are you?" Helen asked, quickly stepping behind Krystos for protection.

"The angel of evil."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Are you leading me into a trap?" Achilles wondered as they quickly hurried up a darkened set of stairs.

"If it appears that way my lord then it is you who are projecting that fate."

Achilles smiled in spite of the situation and briefly cursed himself for wanting to know more about this brave creature in front of him. "Do you not fear me?"

"I do not fear a man with no soul," she remarked coldly.

Achilles winced sourly and found himself wishing she hadn't heard the stories – obviously she was well aware of his reputation.

"No soul? Or no heart?"

"Aren't they the same?" Briseis questioned as she stopped suddenly and turned to face Achilles, his body slamming into hers.

He quickly grabbed her arms to steady himself and they both slightly faltered up the stairs. Achilles raised his hand to brace himself and noticed that Briseis slightly recoiled.

"I'll not hurt you…I can't…" he stammered.

"Who is _Chara_?" She quickly blurted out. She noticed the look of pain in his eyes and immediately cursed herself for asking. "I'm sorry…" she stammered as he turned away.

"She was taken from me," he mentioned turning back. "I was in love with her…yes me…the man with no soul and no heart. She was murdered by the same man that murdered your second in command and who is plotting to overthrow Troy."

"But the stories…"

"They say I killed her, don't they?" He asked in sorrow.

"I did not mean to intrude," Briseis apologized.

"But you wanted to," Achilles shot back. "You wanted to find the weak spot in the great warrior!" He half shouted.

"Would you do less in the reverse position?" Briseis shot back, unafraid.

Achilles looked back and found himself softening his heart and face. "If you asked for the world at this moment I would give it," he whispered.

"I want peace…between you and Troy."

"My fight is not with Troy," Achilles informed her. He gently took her hand and held it against his strong chest, protecting his heart; allowing her to see a side that the rest of world was kept from.

"My lord?" Briseis asked with a slightly trembling voice.

"My word…my fight is with Stoas, the would be destroyer of Troy."

"Let's end this then. Come and fight with us…help the King."

Achilles let her hand linger on his chest as he gave a nod with his head. Within seconds she had his hand in hers and they were racing to the top of the tower; the top of the castle that housed the King and his daughter in law.

**XXXXXXXX**

Hector felt his apprehension starting to build again as they approached Troy. "David when we arrive you head for the stables and wait for the men. Tell Patras to be on the watch, but you too be alert as Patras could also be the traitor."

"You suspect him brother?" Paris questioned.

"At this point I suspect everyone, save this immediate company."

David nodded his acceptance of duties and as they neared the wall of Troy he headed to the other side where the army would be entering. Hector and Paris raced for the inner courtyard of the King.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hector approaches," Andromache sighed heavily. "My dear husband," she smiled as she watched his horse stop in the middle of the courtyard. "We are safe now."

"Not yet," Briseis shouted as she burst into the room with Achilles in tow.

"Briseis?" Priam questioned as he watched Achilles quickly uncloak. He gestured to two guards who immediately drew their swords and surrounded the would be messenger.

"NO!" Briseis shouted as she stood in front of Achilles.

"My lord I need to speak," Achilles shouted.

"We have heard your lies before," Andromache insisted from the side.

"Hector is on his way up…he'll settle this with his sword," Priam insisted. "Your reign of terror won't be heralded in Troy."

"My lord it is not Troy that…"

Achilles had no sooner finished his sentence then Hector and Paris burst into the room. Hector spied Achilles surrounded and drew his bloody sword.

"What goes on here?" He demanded.

"Achilles has come to warn us," Briseis replied in haste.

"You mean to destroy from within," Hector countered as he marched up to Achilles and stood a few feet from the great warrior. "You do not frighten me."

"I have come to warn you. It was not I who killed your…"

"Did you raze Selecus to the ground?" Hector questioned angrily.

"I…"

"And what of his alliance with King Timus? Was it you who angered him so that he sent a secret assassin to murder my friend!"

"I know of the man you speak. Dionysus. He was a good man. One worthy of dying in battle not at the hands of a coward. Great Prince, I give you my word that unless it is to a military advance that I take a man in his sleep it gives me no glory to kill such an honored one with no one to witness," Achilles explained.

"You lie…" Paris added.

"The man you seek is Stoas. He and I were on the same side at one time…when I was serving the king of Selecus."

"You? Serve another man? Is that possible?" Hector wondered.

"I was betrothed to his daughter. I was betrayed by Stoas who made it look like I murdered her and her father. It was a lie as is the story that I killed your friend. Stoas has set us both on a collision course with Troy in the middle. As we speak his hidden army rides for Troy and war. You were meant to die in the trap that was the late Timus. With you and your brother dead who would gain the most?"

Hector looked at Achilles and wanted more than anything to find his words false and contrived. But the more he listened the more he found them making sense.

"The past few days have been deceitful. Dionysus knew this and I…I didn't listen. I am a fool," Hector cursed as he turned away in anger.

"There will be a time for angry words," Achilles commented. "But it is not now. Now we must find him."

"Lower your swords," Hector demanded. I do not know of a man with the name Stoas," Hector remarked.

"Hector?" Priam questioned. "Are you wanting to listen?"

"Father…" Hector frowned. "I do believe something more evil than his words is at play here. We must make haste before Troy falls to our enemy."

"Why do you want to help us?" Paris asked Achilles.

"I have no quarrel with Troy. I thought I had," he stated looking at Briseis thoughtfully. "But some true words have changed my course. My intention was always to seek my enemy and avenge those I loved. My life is willing to sacrifice, not yours Prince. This is not your battle. You and your friend are merely caught in it. Your enemy is from within…not a stranger on the outside."

Hector held his still wounded side and frowned. He pulled a bloody hand away, making his wife and father gasp. "We need to end this. What do you have in mind? Where do we start?"

After Hector had listened to Achilles plan and summoned for Patras they formulated their next steps and then he went to have himself attended to with Andromache at his side.

"Why do you trust this Achilles?" Andromache finally questioned when they were alone in the medicine quarters.

"I want more than anything to lay to rest the man who murdered my best friend. Dionysus would have listened to a warning, even from an outsider; can I offer no less? I have no direct quarrel with Achilles and Troy has received no threat from this great man. Why should I not take him at his word? And his story…my darling wife, if the situation were in the reverse I wouldn't sleep until I had too avenged my love."

"I just worry," she frowned as she stepped back and let the doctor finish his mending.

"I do also," Hector also frowned. "But what other choice do we have? If we don't end this soon, we could possibly fall without being able to draw a sword. I won't let Troy suffer that fate."

**XXXXXXXX**

Paris quickly excused himself and hurried in the direction of Dionysus's late living quarters, having found out that Helen and Krystos were there trying to find clues. He needed to help; anything to pass the time instead of just waiting.

"Step aside my dear," Remac smiled at Helen. "I'll be with you shortly. I just need to kill your friend."

"Are you actually foolish enough to kill us here?" Krystos tried to stall for time.

"Yeah like anyone is going to hear a wimp and a woman," he laughed; not hearing the door being quietly pushed open.

"But they'll for certain hear the screams of a traitor," Andreas spat as he walked up to Remac with his sword drawn.

"Andreas!" Remac spat in return as he spun on his heel to face his new adversary. "So Achilles has sent you to do his dirty deed."

"Achilles is tending to your master," Andreas sneered.

"I'll call the guard," Krystos volunteered.

"No, we don't want to raise an alarm," Andreas informed them. "He'll die quietly."

"Like hell!" Remac shouted as he charged at Andreas with his sword drawn.

Andreas readied himself but as Remac's body slammed into his they tumbled to the ground in a mess of arms and legs.

"Help him!" Helen urged as she watched helplessly.

Krystos watched the two men rolling around and tried to join in but they merely kicked him aside; as if they were continuing a feud that had started without the two of them as witness; many years ago.

"To the death!" Andreas shouted as he pushed his sword into Remac's side.

"You'll lay next to your fallen friend!" Remac shouted as he returned the same wound.

**XXXXXXXX**

Achilles nervously paced the room outside the medicine quarters that Hector was being fixed up in. He glanced at Briseis and found himself smiling in spite of the tense conditions around them. Priam watched him with a suspect eye and even the guards kept their hands on their swords.

"My cousin trusts your words," Briseis offered.

"I need to end this myself," Achilles shot back.

"To wait on others is not a sign of weakness," Priam offered kindly. "But I take it you are not used to asking for help from others."

"I don't need help with this!" Achilles replied in anger. "I want to soak myself in Stoas's blood for his betrayal!"

"Then you and Hector have the same goal in mind. He wants to avenge his friend's death the same as you."

"Then why do we linger?"

"He does need to get fixed up," Briseis reminded him.

Achilles offered a simple nod and looked away. "My servant is seeking Stoas's servant. The sniveling little weasel, Stoas, uses to do his really dirty deeds."

"You mean there are two of them here in Troy?"

"And more on the way," Achilles sighed. "I want revenge."

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyrios (Stoas) decided it was time to take Hector out and leave Troy for good. He'd have to leave behind the army he summoned and just deal with fate on his own terms.

"I'll get him alone and take his life and be rid of this place," Kyrios muttered as he made his way to the steps that would take him up to the place the man who really wanted to kill him was waiting – Achilles.

**XXXXXXXX**

"We need help!" Helen lightly cried as she rushed for the door. Krystos, a man not accustomed to a first hand fight, seemed transfixed in the corner, unable to help.

Helen pulled the door open and bumped into Paris. "Paris…"

"Helen," he smiled. His smile instantly turned to a frown when he spied the panicked look on her face and then looked past her to the ensuing fight.

"Help us," she begged.

Paris drew his sword and entered the small room.

"He's mine young prince," Andreas called out. "Mine alone."

Paris heeded the words and stood by just in case the strange man failed. "Who are they?"

"I don't know…" Helen answered. "But one wanted us dead and the other alive."

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyrios neared the top of the stairs and took a few deep breaths. "For the glory of Stoas," he smiled evilly.

He pulled the door open just as Hector emerged from the doctor's quarters.

"Kyrios," Hector started.

"Hector," Kyrios mentioned.

Achilles knew the voice of his enemy and turned on his heel; anger and hatred flashing in his eyes.

"Stoas!" Achilles shouted.

"Achilles!" Stoas shouted in return.

"Save Troy!" Achilles yelled to Hector as he prepared to fight his nemesis.

In the flash of a second, Achilles had drawn his sword and charged at Stoas. Both tumbled down the stairs in a mix of yells, clangs and curses.

"Hector!" Briseis called out to her cousin. "You have to help him!"

"Son…the invading army…it marches upon us now," Priam called out. "You can't help him now…you have to save Troy…save our city or we are all dead."

**2 more chappy's left...**


	8. For the Glory of One The Pride of All

**Title: Enemy from Within  
Chapter 8 – For the Glory of One - The Pride of All**

Hector hesitated for a second but then he knew that Achilles was more than capable of handling himself against Stoas…Dionysus's murderer.

"He was mine to avenge," Hector cursed as he rushed for the stairs, hesitation pulling him back to his father's plea.

"Son, Dionysus will be avenged. But if the city falls, his death will have been for nothing. Achilles job is to take care of Stoas now. Son your duty is to your people."

"You are right father. Patras!" Hector called out as he rushed down the opposite set of stairs. "We have war upon us. Ready the men!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Paris heard the bell start to toll for the call to war and looked at Helen in surprise. "I must leave. You can't stay here."

He grabbed Krystos arm and held his trembling hand steady. "I don't know who is on our side with these two but if the one that threatened you is still breathing, finish him off."

With that Paris turned and rushed for the army barracks with Helen right beside him. At the bottom of the stairs he spied Hector and Patras making plans. "My love, go and stay with my father and Andromache. Stay safe and I'll see you when I return."

"You better return," Helen replied in sorrow. "Hurry."

Paris offered a kiss in haste and then turned and rushed for his brother. "I want to fight."

"Your job is to stay here and…"

"Hector I am old enough to fight for those I love as you are," Paris insisted. "And for Troy."

"Stay close," Hector ordered.

"Where is Kyrios?" Patras questioned.

"Hopefully dead by now," Hector frowned. "His real name was Stoas and he was the traitor. I'll explain on the way. We need to make haste now."

Patras offered a curse and then continued to carry out his army orders.

**XXXXXXXX**

Briseis neared the top of the edge of the stairs and could no longer see Achilles and Stoas; she could only hear their hated words being exchanged amidst the clangs of the angry swords.

"Briseis stay here my dear," Priam ordered. "You don't want to distract him. Achilles has a job to do – please let him finish."

Briseis offered a firm glance in return and then with one last lingering stare hurried over to Andromache to see what she could to do take her mind off the fighting.

"We must ready ourselves in case the fighting reaches the tower," Priam informed the guards as Helen entered the room. "Where is Paris?"

"He joined the war beside his brother," Helen informed them. "Krystos is helping a stranger to fight another stranger," she offered with a puzzled expression.

"Who?" Andromache questioned.

"One that wanted to kill myself and Krystos."

"How many strangers are involved in this fight?" Briseis wondered.

"Too many," Priam frowned. "Too many for my liking." He turned and gazed at the dust cloud as it was about to reach the city. "Hurry Hector," he muttered. "We must not yield the city."

**XXXXXXXX**

Krystos heard the bell's starting to toll and heard Hector's shouts to close the large gate that would certainly protect the city. But if he knew of the secret way in, he wondered how many others did also? He had to be sure. He had to make for the secret entrance that Dionysus had told him about.

Andreas body absorbed another blow and he started to feel his energy beginning to wane.

"I feel you growing weaker!" Remac taunted. "_Like a woman_!" He sneered as he landed a hard fist into a gaping wound. Andreas shouted in pain and landed the butt end of his sword, wrapped with his fist into the side of Remac's face. The blow caused the larger man to temporarily relax his grasp and Andreas knew he had him. Remac twisted his body around, not realizing he had left himself vulnerable in a valuable area.

Andreas spied the open area and plunged the end of his sword into the chest of his enemy, piercing his heart and ending his life. Remac's dead body fell onto Andreas; who laying bloody and panting on the floor after the fight. But within minutes he had pushed the large body off him, raised himself to his knees and forced himself to head to the army barracks. He only could pray that he'd be heeded.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I feel you tiring Achilles," Stoas taunted as he landed a blow to Achilles side.

"Unlike you I do not tire from battle," Achilles growled as he tried to keep his footing while landing his sword on Stoas's.

"Aries favors me," Stoas boasted as he aimed for Achilles weak spot. "He'll grant me victories long after you are dead Achilles!" Stoas shouted in anger as his sword lanced the skin just above his heel.

"Achilles!" Briseis whispered as she heard Stoas shouting.

Achilles stumbled backwards down a few more stairs, but managed to grab onto Stoas hair and yanked his enemy down with him.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Show no mercy!" Shouted the leader of the attacking army, a band of men with no allegiance to anyone except Stoas. "Kill them all!"

A small band was to charge the gate while the rest headed for the secret passage Stoas had told them about; a secret way into the great city. An entrance they thought unguarded.

**XXXXXXXX**

Andreas reached the army barracks, panting hoarsely and ready to defend himself.

"Who is in charge?" He asked in a ragged breath; his shaky hand holding his blood sword ready.

"Who are you?" Patras questioned as a few men drew their swords.

"He was in the fight at Dionysus," Paris piped up. "I think he was the _good guy_?"

"Well I am here with Achilles if that means anything. He has sent for Evangelos and his men. But they are still a bit away. The men that attack you now are loyal to Stoas and will kill until the last breath is drawn. They will invade your city at any cost."

"Our walls…" Hector started.

"My Lord, Stoas or Kyrios as you know him, is an evil and cunning man. If there is a weakness of any kind they'll find their way in."

Hector looked at Patras and frowned. "What secret entrance could they use?"

"I know of two my lord that Stoas might have found out about," Patras replied. "I'll check the one…here is the other…"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ready!" Hector shouted as he and his men prepared to exit the city gate. The order was given; the gate open and the army ushered forth.

Patras rushed up to Krystos with a frown. "A servant? Who sent you?"

"My master, Dionysus had told me of this entrance my Lord. I just needed to be sure before I told Prince Hector," Krystos stammered.

Patras was about to make another comment when they heard a charge of loud angry voice's rushing towards them. "Men ready yourselves," Patras called out. "That means you also Krystos."

Krystos gulped back his fear; readied his sword and closed his eyes for but a brief second. When he opened them again he was just as engaged in battle as Patras and his men.

Hector reached the first of the charging men with Paris at his side. He was still reminded of his own wound as soon as he was engaged with the first battalion. The men rode fast and hard and although at times seems to gain the upper hand were no match for the warriors of Troy.

Hector finished off his latest victim and turned to spy Paris struggling with his own. His mind waged its own war of emotion – help his brother and always fight his battles or let him face the enemy on his own terms and take the chance of Paris losing. But he knew his men well; each would give his own life before they'd let Prince Paris fall in battle. Hector spied a few men who had managed to make their way past the guards at the gate and were charging the royal palace.

"Paris!" Hector called out as he turned his horse and raced for the inner city. Paris hit his attacker square in the face and rushed after his brother; letting one of the other soldiers take care of him.

"We can't let them reach the top!" Hector shouted as a few of the men divided into two groups and rushed up either flight of stairs. Hector following one group and Paris the other.

**XXXXXXXX**

Achilles landed hard at the bottom of the stairs; his body absorbing another blow from Stoas sword. Stoas continued to try to get to Achilles weak spot with no avail.

Achilles finally gained his footing; pushing himself up and his sword down into Stoas left arm at the same time. The piercing metal ripped the flesh away almost to the bone. Stoas let out a sharp scream and lunged at Achilles once more; blood now soaking any piece of soft fabric cloth or flesh it could find. Stoas planted his face into Achilles sending the warrior back against the wall.

Achilles countered with a kick to Stoas stomach sending the evil warrior back into the darkened corner.

Paris heard the commotion at the next stairs landing and readied himself.

The group of invading men reached Stoas and Achilles; but instead of helping their failing leader to rid him of his enemy they marched right on past; intent on killing the royal family at all costs.

"Someone's coming!" Briseis shouted quickly.

"Quick barricade the doors!" Priam called out to the men guarding them. But within mere seconds the room was filled with the invading army and the guards were kept quite busy.

Andromache and Briseis each grabbed a sword and formed a small circle with Helen and Priam; praying for deliverance soon. Priam moved himself in front of the women and knew that although he was old he still knew the rights of war.

"Achilles!" Briseis shouted. If anyone could save them she knew it would be the great warrior.

Achilles heard Briseis worried shout and knew they were in trouble. The few guards and the old King was no match for these men. But his instant distraction was all that Stoas needed to take aim for the one thing he knew would bring down his opponent.

Just as his blade touched Achilles heel, Paris rounded the corner. The blade nicked Achilles; causing him to shout in pain; fall to his knees and clutch is leg in pain.

Stoas went to deliver the death blow when Paris raised his sword; stopping Stoas from killing the fallen warrior.

"You boy are nothing!" Stoas spat in bloody anger.

"You'll not hurt him further!" Paris shot back.

Stoas merely laughed as he lunged at Paris. Paris being no match for Stoas size fell backwards, dropping his sword. Stoas bloodied arm shot out and grabbed a handful of Paris's hair and dragged him forward.

"Time to die with the rest of your family!" Stoas shouted as he held his dagger tightly against Paris's neck. "I'll be back later to finish you off," Stoas mocked Achilles, who in reality pretended to be more hurt than he really was.

"Up!" Stoas demanded as he pushed Paris towards his the top of the tower were the rest of the internal fighting was going on.

Hector reached the top just as two men had broken away from the commotion with the guards and were threatening his family.

"Why not take on someone your size!" Hector growled as he charged them.

Andromache fell back a bit in as one of the men tried to yank her free; to use as a shield against her husband, but she used her sword to cut a small slice in his arm and he pulled back; only to be met by her husband's sword.

Andromache never tired of watching her strong husband in a fight; at least one she knew he'd win. It was the intense battles she couldn't stomach as she was never certain which god would be pulling in their favor. To her it seemed like a small eternity but finally Hector finished off the two he was fighting with and looked at his men who also had taken care of their quarry.

"Are you all right?" Hector asked them all.

"We are safe thanks to you son," Priam smiled proudly.

"Is Achilles safe?" Briseis wondered.

"No," Stoas smiled as he pushed his way into the room; Paris still his hostage.

"No…" Helen whispered in horrible shock.

"The young prince will die instantly unless my demands are met!" Stoas yelled.

"You are surrounded and your men almost destroyed," Patros said as he rushed into the room behind Hector. "Evangelos and his army are here and yours is gone!"

"Well done," Hector noted and looked at Stoas with a frown. "Did you kill Dionysus?"

"With pleasure," Stoas boasted in return.

"You'll die the same," Hector promised.

"Actually Prince, it's you who will lie beside your fallen friend. I had hoped to kill you away from the watchful eyes of your family, but somehow this just makes it all too perfect."

Stoas made his way a little further into the room, but his back still to the door. His mind still told him that Achilles was no longer a threat; but Achilles had managed to patch the surface wound and started to quietly limp up the stairs.

"Come and kneel before me Prince," Stoas called to Hector.

"He'll do no such thing," Priam countered.

Hector had no intention of giving into Stoas's demands but he still needed to find a way to ensure Paris's freedom.

"Very well then," Stoas sneered angrily; his life force finally starting to falter from all the blood loss. "I'll just take the young prince and leave! You'll get him back in pieces!" Stoas shouted as he started to drag a flailing Paris towards the entrance he had first come in.

Briseis noticed some slight movement by the darkened entrance way and let out a small gasp. "Achilles…" she whispered. She thought it was lost on all but it wasn't.

Stoas started to turn around and it was all the distraction that anyone needed.

"Now!" Paris shouted as he elbowed Stoas in the bloody part of his gaping wound.

Stoas let out a cry and turned back to grab at Paris who had finally managed to twist himself out of arms grasp.

In the blink of an eye; three warriors had their target lined up; their swords in the air and an enemy's in their sights.

"_For Dionysus_!" Hector shouted as he threw his sword at Stoas midsection.

"_For Chara_!" Achilles shouted as he threw his sword into the back of his distracted enemy.

"_For Troy_!" Patras shouted as his small knife sailed through the air and caught Stoas in the temple.

And as Stoas slowly fell to the ground; cursing life, there wasn't an eye in the room that felt an instant of remorse at the life they all had helped to destroy.


	9. Celebration & Commemoration

**Title: Enemy from Within  
Chapter 9 – Celebration & Commemoration**

"Achilles!" Briseis called out as she rushed to his side as he slowly slumped against the stone wall.

"Get them removed at once," Priam ordered the men who had rushed into the room.

Patras looked at Hector and let out a huff. "The city is once again secure my Lord," he said with a smile.

"Who did you leave in charge?"

"A very trustworthy man," Patras smiled in return. "One who I believe will make a fine addition to your army," he finished, referring to Krystos.

"See it's done, General," Hector stated proudly. "You have earned it my friend. It's what Dionysus would have wanted."

"Then I am honored," Patras accepted and turned to leave. He rushed down the stairs and met up with Andreas, Krystos and Evangelos.

"Is it done then?" Evangelos questioned. "Has Achilles avenged our beloved?"

"He has my lord," Patras replied. "You are welcome in Troy. Stay for the celebrations."

"My men and I would be honored," Evangelos answered.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude," Hector said walking up to Achilles, Paris beside him.

"As do I," Paris smiled.

"Great Prince I'm sure you would have done the same with my absence. Although I am grateful that I was able to avenge those from my past; those that fell to his evil."

"As am I," Hector lightly sighed. "Please stay in Troy as long as you want. The medicine quarters are at your disposal," Hector stated as he held out his hand to Achilles. "_A new friend_?"

"_A new ally_," Achilles agreed as he took Hectors hand in his and shook it firmly. "I think I'll take you up on your offer. I know my servant and friends would like to rest in a hospitable city such as this one."

"I'll help him," Briseis offered in a somewhat timid voice. She lightly pushed past her cousin and helped Achilles to slightly limp over to the medicine quarters and waited while he was tended to.

Hector looked over at Paris and frowned. "We won brother, why the downcast face?"

"I failed you," Paris wailed. "I let myself be taken by the enemy. And although the outcome was in our favor I was still the cause of distraction."

"Paris you are young and have much to learn. This is one mistake you won't make again. As long as you live to fight another day the battle has been a good one. We must all learn."

"I guess," Paris sighed heavily as he looked at Helen before lightly shaking his head in remorse. "I feel I failed you too," he mentioned as he walked up to her; letting his brother tend to his wife.

"You didn't fail me," Helen smiled. "I still love you."

Andromache walked up to Hector and carefully examined his previous wound. "I am very thankful this is all over and Dionysus was avenged like you promised."

"I could offer him no less," Hector stated firmly. "He would have done the same for me. I only wish we had caught it before it all happened. Do I mistrust every foreigner that comes to live with us?"

"You trusted Achilles when you needed to," Andromache reminded him. "Your heart is wise Hector," she smiled. "It will not fail you when it need it most. I do believe that."

"It tells me I have married the best woman every created," Hector praised as he pulled her close and held her firmly against his strong chest. "Come and let us away and have some private time for I am tired of this commotion."

**XXXXXXXX**

Briseis studied Achilles as he was being tended to.

"What?" He asked softly.

"You…coming to warn us…I had you imagined wrong," she replied in a soft, tormented tone.

Achilles thanked the doctor and looked up at her. "Let us have some private time together."

Briseis opened the door back into the main chamber and noticed it was empty. "Let us sit by the window for a while."

They slowly walked over to the window and sat down. The city people below were busily cleaning the city of the mess from the previous battle and were preparing for the mourning celebration and the ensuing festival.

"I didn't think you capable of compassion," Briseis commented softly. "Sorry."

"It's a self proclaimed title I suppose," Achilles replied in kind. "One that keeps my enemies guessing."

"Does it keep you alone?" Briseis dared to ask.

"It used to," Achilles smiled back.

Briseis looked up quickly and found herself slightly blushing. Her insides were a torrid mix of emotions. One part of her was yelling to remind herself of her vows she would shortly take. The other part of her was shouting just as loud to listen to her heart and start living her life the way she really wanted.

"What keeps you alone? For you have no man rushing to see if you are okay after all this."

"I…" she started and then looked away. She wanted to tell him but if she did she'd fear he'd be a man of honor and walk out of her life telling her to continue with her vow of virtue.

"I haven't found the other half of my soul," she answered in half truth, looking at him with a faraway glance. "I know you avenged yours."

She looked back at Achilles with eyes filled with sorrow. "I am sorry."

"While part of my soul will grieve properly now for Chara, that future for me is dead…the future that…"

"I can't be with a man who has war as his future," Briseis blurted out.

Achilles looked at her and smiled. "Would you settle for a man who has fallen in love with you?"

Briseis looked up in shock. "Love?" She dared to ask. "Is it possible?"

"Anything is possible," he smiled as he took her hand in his.

The sun was finally starting to set on Troy and as its warm rays capture the two would be lovers in its grasp; their souls finally started to connect and as the night bore on they would become one.

**XXXXXXXX**

Hector smiled as he took one last look at the preparations and then headed for his men. He talked briefly with Patras, commended Krystos for his bravery and told Andreas to stay with his men as long as we wanted; Achilles was detained elsewhere but alive and well.

Andreas and Krystos were sharing a brew and trading stories of their masters and their new found battle experience.

Achilles and Briseis had already nested themselves into one of the private royal viewing boxes and were settling in for the night festivities.

Paris and Helen were off somewhere not to be found and although he knew his brother was mostly nursing ego wounds he would be more than ready for the next battle. But as soon as the music started, Hector knew his brother would emerge and the night for them would continue as if nothing wrong had been done.

"I think Dionysus would have liked this," Andromache smiled as she walked up to her Husband as he joined her in the main courtyard. "It's a mourning celebration fit for a Prince."

"He was a prince of Troy," Hector mused with a frown. "I miss him terribly. I know Patras is a good and honorable man; but he'll never replace my old friend."

"He's not meant to Hector," Andromache reminded him. "He's only here to start a new. Like a few others."

"Yes it's amazing the all that has transpired over the past few days…Timus kingdom shattered and it's would be butcher our new ally and the real murderer was a man who slipped past us all."

"But in the end evil didn't win and good triumphed again."

"As it should be," Hector smiled warmly. They reached one of the private seating booths and Hector sat down and pulled his wife's warm body on top of his. He wrapped his strong arms around her and watched in silence as his fallen friend was finally honored.

"Goodbye my friend," he whispered into the night air.

_And as the night bore on new friendships were formed; a new love was cemented; and a new destiny was forged…_

**THE END!**


End file.
